


the bodyguard

by Stephlou2930



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephlou2930/pseuds/Stephlou2930
Summary: Carol Ross-Aird è una donna in carriera che ha molti nemici. Suo padre ingaggia una guardia del corpo per proteggerla ma le cose non sono come sembrano e qualcosa nascerà fra le due...





	1. Capitolo 1

John Ross era un uomo giusto, amorevole e anche se ormai era anziano e malato era rispettato da tutti. Adorava sua figlia Carol e sapeva che dopo la sua dipartita non sarebbe stato facile per lei ereditare l’enorme patrimonio e soprattutto l’ Azienda di cui lui era a capo. Harge il figlio della sua seconda moglie voleva primeggiare nella gestione della Compagnia Ross-Aird a qualunque costo e lui lo sapeva. D’altro canto sapeva anche quanto sua figlia fosse orgogliosa e testarda oltre che inesperta sulla gestione e non poteva conoscere le vere intenzioni del fratellastro col quale aveva sempre avuto un rapporto cortese e educato; quindi non sarebbe stato facile convincerla ad essere aiutata. Le chiese un incontro per la mattinata ed era in attesa che si presentasse, tuttavia aveva già preso una decisione che avrebbe cambiato la vita della sua prediletta.

Carol era in ritardo ma era cosa normale dato che era in compagnia della sua migliore amica Abby con la quale passava ore spensierate dato che ella aveva una vita piuttosto inusuale e movimentata. Avevano trascorso la mattina a chiacchierare dell’ultima conquista di Abby.  
“Carol dovresti vederla è una vera rossa! E non c’è bisogno di dirti che ha il fuoco nelle vene, è insaziabile!”  
“Abby non mi sembra il caso di scendere nei particolari, siamo in un luogo pubblico” esordì Carol ridendo apertamente.  
“Non vedo quale sia il problema, non siamo nate ieri. Ma tu non hai nulla da raccontarmi?”  
“Nulla di sentimentale se intendi questo come novità”  
“Dovresti uscire di più, perché non vieni con me e Jeanette stasera in un nuovo locale, sarà divertente!”  
“Non lo so, è da tanto che non esco poi devo andare da mio padre e non so come si metterà la giornata”  
“Allora attendo tue notizie, ora però devo andare ci sentiamo più tardi” e come una furia uscì dal locale dopo aver letto un messaggio di Jeanette al cellulare.

Non sorpresa dell’esuberanza dell’amica Carol rimase al tavolo a sorseggiare il suo caffè guardando fuori dalla finestra assorta nei suoi pensieri. Guardò l’orologio e si rese conto di essere in ritardo. Pagò il conto e uscì di corsa dal locale prendendo le chiavi della macchina dalla sua borsa senza guardare dinnanzi a sé e in quel momento un’auto che correva a velocità folle stava per travolgerla. Presa dallo spavento Carol non riuscì a reagire ma all’improvviso una donna si lanciò verso di lei spingendola sul marciapiede abbracciandola in modo da attutire col suo corpo la caduta a terra. Dopo pochi istanti si rese conto di essere in salvo e che si trovava sopra il corpo di una donna minuta ma di una bellezza imbarazzante. I loro occhi si incontrarono e lei rimase senza parole non sapendo se per quello che era successo o per la bellezza e la forza di questa donna. Il cameriere del locale corse in loro soccorso e mentre si alzarono Carol non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di ringraziare la sua salvatrice che già era sparita. Basita chiese al cameriere se la conoscesse ma nessuno aveva sue notizie. Illesa, ma frastornata decise di partire.

Erano passate due ore quando arrivò alla maestosa residenza Ross-Aird e John era ormai spazientito dall’attesa.   
“Scusa il ritardo papà, sono stata trattenuta”  
“Scommetto da quella perdigiorno della tua amica, com’è che si chiama?”  
“Abby, si chiama Abby. Ho avuto un piccolo incidente ma nulla di grave”  
“Cosa è successo, stai bene?”  
“Si, è tutto ok non preoccuparti”  
“Va bene, va bene, non ti ho chiamato per sapere dov’eri o con chi, ma per parlarti della compagnia”  
“Ne abbiamo già discusso credo, che novità è mai questa? Lo sai che non ne so molto e quindi puoi far felice Harge per questo”  
“Niente affatto, sarò io a decidere in merito, e ho deciso che sarai tu al timone della Compagnia quando non ci sarò più”  
“Perché questi pensieri? E poi non credo che Harge ne sarà felice”  
“Se è questo che ti preoccupa lui non ha voce in capitolo e io voglio morire tranquillo quando sarà. Voglio che da domani mi affianchi, avrai un tuo ufficio, un assistente personale e una guardia del corpo che ti seguirà ovunque e quando dico ovunque intendo giorno e notte”  
“Sono felice della fiducia che poni in me, ma non credo di essere in grado…..”  
“Questo è quanto, sai che non amo discutere, ti presenterò come mia erede la prossima settimana e organizzeremo una grande festa per l’occasione”  
“Ma mi sembra prematuro, avventato e troppo veloce”  
“Basta così. L’assistente potrai sceglierla tu io ho già scelto la tua guardia del corpo, sarà qui tra poco”  
“Non ho bisogno di nessuna….”

Toc. Toc. “Mi scusi signor Ross Miss Belivet è arrivata e chiede di essere ricevuta”   
“Certo la lasci pure entrare, Carol sii gentile e ricorda che questo è ciò che voglio”  
Carol esasperata dalla situazione si versò un bicchiere di whisky girando le spalle alla porta e avvicinandosi alla finestra”  
“ Buongiorno signor Ross, sono Therese, Therese Belivet”  
“Buongiorno Miss Belivet la stavamo aspettando è un piacere conoscerla, lasci che le presenti la mia Carol, colei che dovrà proteggere”  
“Carol, Carol questa è miss Belivet”  
Ma Carol stava ancora pensando a quella misteriosa donna che l’aveva salvata ma che era fuggita subito dopo ”  
“Carol, sei ancora qui con me?” John esordì per attirare la sua attenzione.  
“Certo, perdonami” e si voltò verso suo padre. In quell’istante i suoi occhi incontrarono nuovamente i verdi della donna che l’aveva salvata e lei rimase a bocca aperta dalla sorpresa.

“Che ti succede sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma? Ti presento miss Belivet la tua guardia del corpo”  
“Buongiorno miss Ross, è un piacere lavorare per lei” Therese esordì sorridendo, sfoggiando due fossette sul viso.  
Carol arrossì alla loro vista e alla situazione che si era creata all’insaputa di suo padre.  
“Buongiorno, non so ancora se lei lavorerà per noi, per cui si tolga quel sorrisetto dalla faccia” tuonò imbarazzata.  
“Carol, non essere testarda ho scelto personalmente miss Belivet e sarà lei che ti affiancherà da oggi in poi che tu voglia o no” John tuonò sferrando un pugno sulla scrivania.  
“Non né vedo la necessità e non mi piace avere un cagnolino alle costole” rispose con sarcasmo Carol guardando Therese negli occhi.   
Senza scomporsi Therese esordì “ Potreste aver bisogno di qualcuno che le dia la mano per attraversare la strada, non si sa mai” riferendosi all’incidente fuori al locale.  
John guardò entrambe e rise allegramente “ Vedo che hai trovato un osso duro mia cara, non credo tu possa liberarti di lei da oggi in poi”  
Carol si passò le mani nei lunghi capelli biondi e finì il suo drink in un colpo solo.  
“Miss Belivet ha già ricevuto le istruzioni necessarie e sarà operativa da subito, Carol confido nel tuo buonsenso; in quanto a lei miss Belivet sii paziente, abbaia ma non morde” dicendo questo diede un bacio alla figlia sulla guancia e uscì dalla stanza.

Ora erano sole: Therese in piedi vicino alla scrivania e Carol dinnanzi a lei adesso più calma, quasi rassegnata alle parole del padre.  
“Perché non si è presentata fuori al locale? Già era al lavoro?”  
“Non amo iniziare un lavoro senza conoscere la persona che dovrò difendere o le sue abitudini. Sono intervenuta per caso, non per dovere; il mio lavoro inizia ora.”  
“Preferirei non averti intorno ma visto che sono costretta alla tua compagnia vorrei che ci dessimo del tu e che gli altri non sappiano la natura del nostro rapporto, sarai una specie di assistente, va bene? E grazie per avermi salvata, non lo dimenticherò”   
Therese annuì senza aggiungere altro.  
Nel frattempo il cellulare di Carol squillò “Pronto?”   
“Ciao Carol sono Abby, cosa hai deciso per stasera? Verrai con noi, ci divertiremo”  
“No Abby per stasera sono impegnata, ma ci vediamo domani; se vuoi ho alcune novità da raccontarti”  
“Ok a domani” rispose Abby un po’ delusa.


	2. Capitolo 2

“Sarà sempre così? Intendo ascolterai le mie chiamate e resterò in tua compagnia ogni istante?”  
“La maggior parte del tempo lo trascorreremo insieme e devo essere aggiornata di ogni movimento con largo anticipo e le persone che incontrerai: nomi e posizioni; né va della tua incolumità”  
“Santo cielo” esordì Carol alzando gli occhi al cielo “andiamo a cena”; e uscirono dal salone.  
La sfarzosa sala da pranzo era già apparecchiata per la cena e a John, Carol e Therese si unì inaspettatamente anche Harge.  
“Buonasera Carolyn” si avvicinò baciandole la mano  
“Buonasera Harge, lei è Therese, Therese Belivet, una delle mie assistenti”  
Harge scrutò la donna dalla testa ai piedi notando la sua natura semplice e essenziale ma uno sguardo deciso e attento “Buonasera miss Belivet, io sono Harge Aird il fratello di Carolyn”  
“Buonasera” rispose seccamente Therese. John non puntualizzò le mansioni di Therese rispettando le intenzioni di Carol di non diffondere la notizia di avere una guardia del corpo.

Cenarono amabilmente fino a quando John non parlò delle sue intenzioni con Harge. La sua reazione non fu pacifica anzi urlò contro John per la sua ingratitudine e in un attacco d’ira scagliò il suo bicchiere di brandy verso Carol che alzò il suo braccio per coprirsi il viso automaticamente ma Therese fu più veloce di tutti e le fece da scudo.  
Il bicchiere si frantumò a terra ma le schegge volarono fino al viso della ragazza, ferendole uno zigomo. Carol rimase senza parole, no per la reazione di Harge, bensì perché quella era la seconda volta che Therese aveva impedito che lei si facesse male. Harge uscì sbraitando e minacciando dalla casa mentre John si accertava che fosse andato via definitivamente.  
Carol si avvicinò a Therese e osservò il suo viso, impassibile la ragazza le chiese se stesse bene e ciò stupì ulteriormente Carol che si chiese “chi è questa giovane donna che senza pensarci si farebbe uccidere per me e perché? Sembra quasi che cerchi di farsi male di proposito”  
“Therese stai bene?” si sincerò.  
“E’ solo un graffio” rispose   
“ma stai sanguinando” e corse a prendere l’occorrente per disinfettare.  
“Non preoccuparti, non è nulla, ma quell’uomo non mi piace”

Carol sorrise a quella affermazione e si avvicinò al viso della ragazza con una garza dicendo “Brucerà un po’, ma sarà d’aiuto per fermare il sangue” e delicatamente posò la sua mano sulla guancia della giovane donna e la garza sul taglio.  
Therese rabbrividì non per il disinfettante ma per il tocco di Carol così dolce e leggero quasi timoroso per non darle altro dolore.  
I loro occhi si incontrarono nuovamente e nessuna delle due distolse lo sguardo, sembravano persi l’una nell’altra in un mondo tutto loro. L’incantesimo si spezzò quando John rientrò esordendo di non far caso a Harge che si sarebbe arreso e che la sua fosse stata una reazione dovuta all’alcol e alla sorpresa.  
Carol si allontanò da Therese e scossa decise di ritirarsi nella sua camera.  
“Bene” disse John “credo sia la cosa migliore, mostra a Therese la sua camera è quella accanto alla tua”  
“Ma quella è la camera che comunica con la mia, non credo che in casa io abbia bisogno della sua protezione e poi vorrei un po’ di privacy”  
“Dopo ciò che è accaduto sembra che l’aiuto di Therese sia più che prezioso anche quando sei a casa e poi qual è il tuo problema è una donna non ti salterà mica addosso?”  
Carol arrossì pur non volendo mentre Therese ascoltò senza batter ciglio; così si avviarono verso la scala.  
“Sei sempre così avara di parole Therese? Non hai una tua opinione o voglia di privacy da ammettere che sia troppo dormire quasi nella mia stessa stanza?”  
“Primo se avessi voluto privacy non avrei scelto questa professione, secondo mi pagano per proteggerti quindi dovrò essere la tua ombra e poi la mia opinione non conta se non serve per difenderti, terzo non sono mai stata una chiacchierona, gli amici dicono che dovrei avere più rapporti con gli esseri umani” e accennò un sorriso.  
“Hai amici? Ciò mi stupisce alquanto” e le sorrise.

“Eccoci qui se vuoi fare un tour delle camere”   
“Non occorre le conosco già, ero qui l’altro giorno a controllare la tenuta, ho tutto sotto controllo”  
Carol sbuffò apertamente dicendo: “Vado a fare un bagno e non credo di aver bisogno di te anche lì”  
E le diede le spalle seccata.  
Distesa nella vasca Carol non riusciva a non pensare agli eventi della giornata, all’assurdità della situazione, perché aveva bisogno di una guardia del corpo? E perché John aveva scelto una donna, no riusciva a pensare ai cambiamenti che avrebbe dovuto affrontare ma, soprattutto non riusciva a non pensare a Therese.   
Alla sua presa forte quando la spinse sul marciapiede sorreggendola e cullandola al suolo, al suo corpo minuto che si era rivelato possente e ai suoi occhi così penetranti, ma calorosi allo stesso tempo. Sentì un rossore salire sulle sue guance e un calore premere fra le sue gambe e ciò la turbò non poco. Therese era a due passi da lei poteva sentire ogni suo respiro, ogni suo battito e ciò la spaventava, ma nello stesso tempo la eccitava. Decise di uscire dalla vasca e infilarsi il pigiama di seta e la sua vestaglia.

Chiamò Therese e si sorprese che fosse ancora vestita e presa sul suo laptop.  
“Non devi prepararti per la notte?”   
“E’ ancora presto, devo lavorare”  
“Lavorare? Io sono qui e non credo ci siano pericoli in giro”  
“il mio lavoro non consiste solo di proteggerti fisicamente, ma controllare ogni aspetto della tua vita”  
“Santo Cielo, ora devo proprio bere qualcosa; vuoi anche tu del bourbon?”  
“No, non bevo alcol, solo succo d’arancia per ora”  
“Non bevi, non parli, non ti diverti, mi renderà felice la tua compagnia”  
Sorseggiò il suo bourbon e si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona dalla noia e in poco tempo si addormentò.

3:58 Carol aprì gli occhi stropicciandosi il naso, cercando di capire dove si trovasse, stiracchiandosi pigramente allungando le sue lunghe gambe e solo così si rese conto di essere nel suo letto.  
All’improvviso sbarrò gli occhi ad un pensiero: ieri la serata era finita su una poltrona a bere, come si trovava nel letto? Chi l’aveva portata e come? Sentì alcuni rumori provenire dalla stanza adiacente e balzò in piedi trovandosi mezza vestita, ma non osò fare alcun rumore guardandosi intorno. Si ricordò di Therese, che fosse stata lei? Tornò a sedersi ai piedi del letto e furtivamente si affacciò verso la porta poggiandosi sul materasso in cerca di capire cos’era ciò che aveva sentito.  
Il suo stupore fu grande quando vide Therese in piedi, al buio dinnanzi la finestra, nuda che si strofinava i capelli con un asciugamano. “Sarà appena uscita dalla doccia” pensò. La luce lunare illuminava il suo esile corpo che mostrava muscoli scolpiti e curve sode che fecero trasalire Carol al punto che la sua mano poggiata sulle lenzuola scivolò facendole perdere l’equilibrio e lasciandola cadere con un tonfo dal letto.  
Therese si infilò di scatto la vestaglia e corse nell’altra camera. Carol era a terra, ma in un lampo si sistemò all’in piedi e esordì “Tutto ok sono sola caduta ma non è niente” il suo viso rosso cremisi. Therese la guardò sorridendo dallo stipide della porta con le braccia incrociate per poi tornare indietro ridendo “Torna a dormire che domani sarà una lunga giornata”. E così fece.


	3. Capitolo 3

La mattina iniziò presto e Carol fresca di trucco si vestì optando per un tubino blu con ricami ai polsi e una camicia bianca chiusa con tre bottoni che faceva risaltare la sua scollatura e le sue poderose lunghe gambe, i capelli alzati in una coda lucente e un rossetto rosso fuoco che avrebbe fatto venire l’acquolina anche ad un cieco. Therese indossò un jeans nero e una camicia ocra con sopra un gilé intonato ai pantaloni e portò la sua giacca di pelle con sé; un leggero trucco sulle guance e gli occhi, ma una marcata riga di eyeliner sulle palpebre a sottolineare il suo lato femminile, rossetto neutro e un profumo muschiato.

“Non sei credibile come assistente se ti vesti così”

“E’ il mio stile non riuscirei a essere diversa” 

Carol fece spallucce, ma con la coda dell’occhio vide Therese che la osservava e che si fece sfuggire un “cazzo” guardando il suo fondoschiena e ne fu felice.  
Arrivati in ufficio l’edificio era accerchiato da diversi giornalisti e fotografi e Carol rimase stupita dal clamore che la notizia di un suo coinvolgimento ai vertici potesse avere questo riscontro.  
Therese si accorse dell’agitazione di Carol ed esordì: “Ormai sei una star, dovrò stare ancora più attenta” ma questa affermazione non fece sorride Carol, anzi l’ angosciò ancora di più pensando che avrebbe potuto nuocere anche a Therese.

“Ehi, stai tranquilla non accadrà nulla, te lo prometto.” Disse Therese guardando Carol diritta negli occhi e prendendole la mano.  
“Sei Carol Ross cazzo, non saranno quattro giornalisti o fotografi che ti piegheranno” “Scendi e non fermarti, non rispondere ad alcuna domanda, al resto ci penso io”

Carol annuì e accennò un sorriso. Ancora una volta questa piccola donna era riuscita con le sue parole a calmarla e poi la sua mano, il suo tocco leggero ma deciso e la sua pelle così morbida, ancora una volta le sembrò incredibile che potesse essere una guardia del corpo.

Uscirono dall’auto coperti da flash e milioni di domande, ma entrarono nell’edificio senza intoppi. Presero l’ascensore e si diressero nella sala riunioni già gremita dal consiglio.  
John già era presente e appena vide Carol la esortò ad avvicinarsi. Anche Harge era presente e la accolse con uno strano sorriso.

“Bene ci siamo tutti, sarò breve” esordì John “Mia figlia Carol mi affiancherà per questi mesi e pian piano prenderà il mio posto a capo dell’azienda, avrà pieni poteri e le sue decisioni saranno supreme anche al Consiglio”

Tutti si guardarono senza parlare solo Harge intervenne “mi sembra prematuro e avventata come decisione, Carol è inesperta e poi questo è un ambiente di leoni non credo che possa….”

“Caro fratello sono ben felice che tu sia preoccupato per me, ma ho le spalle larghe e la pazienza e la tenacia per addomesticare ogni leone o altro animale che mi si presenterà, ringrazio mio padre per la fiducia e cercherò di non deluderlo e per prima cosa da domani avrò un colloquio con tutti i membri del consiglio, assistenti, subalterni e chiunque faccia parte di questa azienda.

“Ci sarà una festa la settimana prossima per festeggiare la carica di mia figlia Carol per cui risolvete ogni progetto in atto per allora, e questo è tutto” disse John.  
Harge si avvicinò a Carol tendendole la mano dicendo: “Siamo partiti col piede sbagliato cara sorella, puoi contare su di me, sarò ben lieto di aiutarti in tutto”

“Sono felice di sentirlo” disse Carol sapendo che erano parole di circostanza.

“Vedo che la tua assistente ti segue come un cagnolino; buongiorno Therese, mi scuso per l’altro giorno mi sono fatto prendere dall’alcool; comunque vedo che stai bene”

“Si anche a me l’alcol rende cattivo, ma in senso buono; e sono felice di essere l’assistente di Carol potrà insegnarmi tanto”

Carol decise di mettere fine alla conversazione salutò e decise di andar via.  
L’ascensore principale era fuori uso cosa che Therese trovò alquanto strano.  
Decise di utilizzare l’ascensore privato per il Consiglio. Aprì la porta con una chiave e vi entrarono ma dopo pochi piani si fermò.

Carol sobbalzò impaurita mentre Therese si tolse la giacca e la poggiò sulla telecamera di sicurezza in modo che nessuno potesse osservarle, controllò il pannello che era stato manomesso; si aggrappò alle mura e salì sul vano dell’ascensore per controllare i cavi: tutto era in ordine. Carol era in preda all’ansia e quasi non riusciva a respirare, guardava Therese con gli occhi sbarrati senza dire una parola.

“Non preoccuparti, vogliono solo spaventarti; fra poco verranno a prenderci” e suonò l’allarme.

Ma Carol non riusciva a calmarsi. I minuti sembravano un’ eternità e le sembrava che le mancasse l’aria.

Therese cercò di calmarla; si avvicinò a lei e le prese le mani costatando che erano sudate dall’agitazione. Avvicinò la sua bocca all’orecchio di Carol sussurrandole “Non parlare ad alta voce possono ascoltarci, lascia che ti massaggi in modo da rilassarti, respira profondamente e la paura svanirà; ci sono io con te e non lascerò che ti accada nulla di male” e iniziò a massaggiarle le braccia dolcemente, poi il collo. Carol sembrava in estasi, dimenticò di trovarsi intrappolata in un barattolo di latta e riuscì a sentire solo il tocco della bruna che accarezzava la sua pelle morbida.  
Il respiro si intensificò ma era più regolare e un sorriso spuntò fra le labbra di Carol oltre a un profondo rossore. 

Dopo qualche minuto si sentì un campanello, Therese indietreggiò da Carol e le porte si aprirono. Due uomini della sicurezza si sincerarono che le due donne stessero bene e si scusarono dell’incidente.  
Carol ritrovò la sua sicurezza dopo aver bevuto un po’ d’acqua e salì in auto senza dire una parola.  
Therese decise di salire davanti per permettere a Carol di recuperare e avere un po’ di privacy: sapeva che non le piaceva farsi vedere così vulnerabile.

Carol decise di vedere Abby e diede istruzioni all’autista di recarsi al suo ristorante italiano preferito. Therese le chiese “Non sarebbe meglio tornare a casa e riposare un po’?” ma lei fu irremovibile “Non sei la mia balia, se vuoi puoi tornare tu a casa”  
Therese non commentò, si limitò a scrollare le spalle. Non riusciva a capire, sembrava che Carol fosse arrabbiata con lei e non ne conosceva la ragione, ma rinunciò a pensarci oltre.

“Cara, cosa è successo sono tutti impazziti o cosa? Non fanno che parlare di te è tutto vero?” esordì Abby appena vide la sua amica.

“Si Abby, mio padre ha deciso di affidarmi l’azienda e io mi trovo a dover avere la balia sia di giorno che di notte” Carol disse presentando Therese con un cenno della mano.

“Buongiorno, sono Therese Belivet, l’assistente di Carol”

“Buongiorno, sono Abby la migliore amica di Carol” disse Abby ammiccando e scrutando la figura della giovane donna per poi guardare Carol con un sorriso.

“Su, su Abby, ho bisogno di bere” disse Carol sedendosi al loro solito tavolo.

“Ma certo” rispose Abby e ordinò il solito e poi si rivolse a Therese “Cosa bevi Therese?”

“Solo succo d’arancia” rispose

“Non sei di compagnia così!” esordì Abby

“Preferirei che cambiaste tavolo, non è sicuro accanto alla finestra” continuò Therese

“Santo Cielo, spero tu stia scherzando?” disse Carol

“Niente affatto, devo chiedervi di spostarvi” 

“E dove ci vuoi? Disse Abby sorniona

“Abby!” Tuonò Carol “non è il momento di scherzare, ho passato 24 ore come una reclusa, guardata a vista e non mi sto divertendo”

Cambiarono tavolo mentre Therese parlava col maitre.

“Su Carol non sarà mica una tortura essere protetti da un tale esemplare di donna, non dirmi che non ci hai pensato?”

“Chi miss iceberg? E’ sempre sull’attenti, ed è di poche parole, anche se mi ha salvato già da alcune situazioni spiacevoli”

“Oh, un principe azzurro in gonnella, interessante” rispose Abby

Le due donne si azzittirono appena Therese si avvicinò al tavolo.

“Carol se vuoi mi siederò al bar, così potrai conversare con miss Gerhard in totale privacy”

“Preferirei” rispose Carol seccata

“Conosce il mio nome?” disse Abby

“Sa tutto ciò che mi riguarda dalla A alla Z e questo è uno dei punti che mi irrita di più”

“Fammi capire lei conosce tutto di te, ti protegge, ti aiuta, dorme con te, è uno schianto e tu ti lamenti? Cosa aspetti a saltarle addosso? Vedo che non ti è indifferente?”

“Cosa farfugli Abby?” disse Carol, ma non era neanche lei convinta di ciò che diceva.

“ti conosco bene, Carol non saresti così arrabbiata se la lady di ferro non ti piacesse e poi stai anche arrossendo!”

Carol non rispose e finì il suo martini.

Nel frattempo al bar Therese beveva il suo succo d’arancia sperando che quella fosse l’ultima tappa della mattinata, quando entrò una donna che lei conosceva bene.

“Therese, sei proprio tu?” disse Giulia appena vide la moretta.

“Ciao Giulia, come stai?” disse Therese in risposta alla donna

“Bene, grazie. Sono venuta a mangiare un boccone, vuoi farmi compagnia in nome dei vecchi tempi?”

“Non posso sono in compagnia, sarà per la prossima volta” rispose Therese 

Abby notò subito la rossa e disse “Parlerà anche poco, ma rimorchia in un istante. Guarda il tuo soldatino come si diverte”

Carol si voltò verso il bar proprio quando la rossa baciò le guance di Therese abbracciandola infilandole un biglietto nel taschino della giacca e la salutò con un sorriso compiaciuto che fu ricambiato da due profonde fossette dalla mora.

“Questo è il colmo, io sono amareggiata e lei rimorchia!” si fece sfuggire Carol.

Abby spalancò gli occhi “Allora ti piace?”

“Basta Abby, non ho nulla da dirti e ora voglio solo andar via” disse alzandosi.

“Bhè non occorre che tu aggiunga altro, ma cerca di non farti sfuggire la polpetta dal piatto, mia cara” e finì il suo drink.

Carol si avvicinò al bar e si rivolse a Therese “se hai finito di tubare io vorrei tornare a casa!”

“Cosa?” disse Therese e seguì Carol che stava praticamente scappando dal locale.

“Aspetta non c’è bisogno di correre” disse Therese prendendole la mano “Carol?” la chiamò affinché si voltasse verso di lei.

E Carol lo fece, anche se sul suo viso una lacrima era visibile.

Sorpresa Therese si fermò e asciugò col suo pollice della sua mano il viso di Carol senza dirle nulla.  
Carol si liberò dalla presa della donna e salì in auto e così fece Therese.


	4. Capitolo 4

Il viaggio in auto fu breve e silenzioso e una volta arrivate a casa Carol si chiuse in camera.  
Therese decise di attendere qualche minuto prima di salire in camera e fu accolta da John che voleva parlarle nel suo ufficio.

“Therese, come stanno le cose, hai scoperto qualcosa?” chiese l’uomo preoccupato.

“Per il momento solo atti intimidatori che ho facilmente sventato, ma credo che a capo di tutto ci sia qualcuno di molto vicino a Voi”

“Di chi sospetti?” chiese John.

“E’ presto per formulare accuse, ma a Carol non accadrà nulla di male, potete esserne certo” disse la donna.

“Di questo ne sono sicuro e sai perché?” disse John guardando Therese negli occhi “Ho visto come guardi mia figlia e la cosa non mi dispiace”.

Therese non seppe cosa rispondergli, ma soprattutto non capì il significato delle sue parole. Intendeva il modo come svolgeva il suo lavoro, come la proteggeva o i suoi sentimenti erano così palesi? Aveva cercato in tutti i modi di non soccombere alle grida del suo cuore ma, a quanto pare non c’era riuscita fino in fondo almeno agli occhi e all’esperienza del padre di Carol.

Carol entrò ignara della loro conversazione e si rivolse al padre “Ho bisogno di una sera tra amici, vorrei uscire domani con Abby, per divertirmi un po’, e vorrei che Therese non fosse il mio cane da guardia”.

“Carol non fare i capricci sai bene che non è il momento di…..” iniziò John.

“Credo sia giusto John” rispose Therese

Sia Carol che John si voltarono verso la donna stupiti e incuriositi dalla sua affermazione.

“Penso sia giusto che prima dei tanti impegni che dovrà affrontare, Carol si diverta con la sua amica”

“No, no non può andare da sola” disse John

“Non ho bisogno della balia per andare a ballare” disse Carol divertita.

“Della balia no, ma di una amica si” rispose Therese “Anch’io ho voglia di divertirmi, non conosco molta gente e amo ballare, così se non ti dispiace….” Disse Therese

“Vorresti dire che vuoi la serata libera Therese? E vuoi venire a ballare?” chiese Carol.

“Si se non ti dispiace che ti accompagni” rispose la donna più giovane.

John era ancora perplesso a quella richiesta ma acconsentì perché aveva fiducia in Therese.

Therese era in camera sua ad aspettare che Carol fosse pronta impaziente per l’attesa: erano già due ore che Carol si era rintanata in bagno e sembrava che non avesse intenzione di uscirne.

Aveva indossato un completo casual pantaloni neri attillati che le segnavano il fondoschiena, il suo punto forte, una camicia blu elettrico e un gilè in tinta scura il tutto contornato da un trucco smoke eyes che faceva risaltare i suoi occhi smeraldo da cerbiatto.  
Ormai al limite si avvicinò alla porta del bagno e gridò: “se non ti sbrighi usciremo per l’alba!”

La porta si aprì e Therese rimase a bocca aperta indietreggiando lentamente all’avvicinarsi di Carol che sbottava “Eccomi, sono pronta! Stasera è la mia serata e il minimo che potessi fare era agghindarmi per l’occasione” Possiamo andare ora” ma non ebbe alcun cenno da Therese che sembrava incantata dinnanzi alla bionda.

Carol era magnifica, indossava un vestito monospalla aderente che le calzava come un guanto esaltando le sue curve, soprattutto il suo petto che troneggiava in avanti come un richiamo per gli occhi. Il trucco era perfetto e quelle labbra contornate da un rossetto scarlatto sembravano dipinte. Si, era un quadro d’autore che stasera avrebbe dovuto condividere con il mondo e ciò la preoccupò non poco.

“Che c’è? Le chiese Carol

“Credo che dovrò portare un’ arma con me stasera, non penso che ti lasceranno in pace”

“Voleva essere un complimento questo?” chiese Carol

“Una costatazione” e le diede uno sguardo lungo tutta la figura

Soddisfatta Carol esclamò “La notte ci aspetta e anche Abby, andiamo”

“Certa che il locale sia questo?” chiese Therese 

“Si, Abby ci aspetta al bar” disse Carol

“E’ un locale particolare, lo conosci?” insistette la mora

“Abby ci aspetta con Jeanette la sua compagna del momento e si, conosco questo locale, ci sono già stata e so chi lo frequenta; è finito l’interrogatorio? Possiamo entrare?”

“Sicuro solo che non ti ho mai visto qui e sono poche le persone che non conosco in questo locale” disse Therese precedendo Carol per controllare l’entrata del locale.

Voleva che Carol si divertisse ma non avrebbe permesso che le accadesse nulla per cui continuò a muoversi per proteggerla.

“Carol, finalmente pensavo ti fossi persa o non saresti più venuta” urlò Abby per farsi sentire, visto che la musica tuonava nella sala.

“No, ho avuto la mia ora d’aria” disse ridendo

“Lei è Jeanette. Jeanette questa è Carol e lei è…”

“Therese” interruppe Jeanette “Ciao, come stai?”

“Ciao Jeanette, bene come puoi vedere anche se un po’ incasinata con queste due donne” riferendosi a Carol e Abby

“Questa è bella” di rimando rispose Carol

“Balli ancora con Giulia? Sai dovrebbe essere qui stasera” disse Jeanette

“L’ho incontrata stamane ma era da un po’ che non ci vedevamo”

“Chi è questa Giulia? Abby chiese incuriosita

“Un’amica” rispose Therese osservando Carol

“Ho sete meglio ordinare qualcosa” disse Carol per spezzare l’argomento e Therese si offrì di pagare il primo giro avvicinandosi al bancone.

“Chi è questa Giulia?” ripeté Abby a Jeanette

“Era la donna di Therese, una rossa tutto fuoco sua partner anche nel ballo, è così che si sono conosciute, proprio in questo locale” spiegò Jeanette

“Wow che fosse la ragazza di stamane Carol? Chiese Abby

“Non so e non mi interessa” sbuffò Carol “sono venuta per divertirmi e no per indagare sulla vita di Therese.”

“Eccomi, credo di avere preso tutto: Whisky per Abby, un Manhattan per Jeanette, un Martini con oliva per Carol e una birra per me.

“Wow, ti sei ricordata? Disse Jeanette

“Certo, ho una mente di ferro, lo sai” sorrise soddisfatta Therese sorseggiando la sua birra

“Parli del diavolo…” disse Jeanette

Giulia aveva visto il gruppetto e si avvicinò a Therese

“Ciao Therese, anche tu qui stasera? Potevi dirmelo sarei venuta a prenderti” disse con tono dolce

“Ciao Giulia, come vedi sono in compagnia: lei è Carol, Abby e Jeanette la conosci”

“Oh ciao a tutte, io sono Giulia una cara amica di Therese”

“Non iniziare Giulia” rispose Therese sorridendole

“Su dai non fare così, perché non balliamo, in nome dei vecchi tempi?” disse la rossa tirando Therese per il braccio

“Non mi sembra il caso ora” rispose titubante Therese

“Non farti pregare sarebbe bello vedervi ballare di nuovo” disse Jeanette “Siete bravissime e Abby e Carol vi vedrebbero per la prima volta. Sono certa che dopo si iscriveranno alla tua scuola di ballo Giulia” 

“Facciamola questa dimostrazione su Therese!” sorrise Giulia prendendo la mano di Therese nella sua.

Carol guardò infastidita le due donne che si avvicinarono al centro della pista e il dj riconoscendole le annunciò e fece partire la musica leave me di daddy killa.

Giulia si avvinghiò al corpo di Therese e ondeggiò al ritmo di musica congiungendosi con la pelle della mora.

“Cazzo” imprecò Abby vedendo le due donne ondeggiare in un unico essere fondendosi con la musica

“Wow, hanno ancora quella chimica vedo” disse Jeanette “non credo che questa volta Giulia se la lasci sfuggire!”

Carol era senza parole non riusciva quasi a respirare vedendo quella Giulia fra le braccia di Therese

E come Therese la sorreggeva e la guidava in onde di abbracci e carezze a suon di musica.

La sala rumoreggiava e fischiava ad ogni colpo d’anca che Giulia appostava al bacino di therese e quando allo strisciare della rossa verso il basso, Therese la tirò su con una presa delle braccia raccogliendo le sue gambe intorno alla vita, lei non né poté più. Lasciò il bicchiere sul bancone e senza dire una parola uscì fuori dal locale di corsa.  
Abby la raggiunse e attese un suo sfogo. Conosceva bene Carol, non avrebbe mai ammesso i suoi sentimenti apertamente, era capace di soffrire autopunendosi con la sua testardaggine credendo di non meritare amore.

Ma con suo stupore esordì: “Non ce la faccio Abby, non posso continuare così, la conosco da due giorni e non riesco nemmeno a vederla ballare con un’ altra donna. Un’altra donna più giovane e bella. Cosa posso mai offrirle io, se non problemi.”

“Se non le parli non potrai sapere cosa può succedere. Quali siano i suoi sentimenti per te” rispose l’amica poggiandole una mano sulla spalla

“Mi vede come un progetto di lavoro” disse Carol amareggiata

“non la penso così Carol, lo vedo da come ti guarda, le attenzioni che ti mostra, parlale”

“E se poi mi rendessi ridicola? Disse Carol con le lacrime agli occhi

“L’amore rende ridicoli mia cara, devi rischiare e combattere se vuoi averla” esordì

La musica perse di ritmo e iniziò a scemare e le due donne soddisfatte ripresero il normale ritmo dei loro respiri.

“sai sempre come prendermi, Therese” disse Giulia ancora col fiato corto

“Giulia, è stato solo un ballo, ciò che eravamo ora non c’è più” rispose Therese

“Non vuoi rivedermi? Riprovarci? Insistette la rossa “Non puoi perdonarmi?” ritentò la giovane donna.

“Ti ho già perdonato, la nostra può essere solo amicizia, se vuoi” disse Therese

“E’ per quella Carol, giusto? Ho visto come la guardi”

Therese non le rispose e guardò verso il bar non trovando né Abby né Carol.

“Scusami, devo andare” disse a Giulia

“Capisco, è stato bello averti ancora fra le braccia” disse Giulia accarezzando il viso di Therese

Therese le sorrise allontanandosi avvicinandosi a Jeanette.  
“Dove sono le ragazze?” le chiese.

“Credo fuori a fumare, Carol aveva bisogno di un po’ d’aria” rispose Jeanette.

Therese non sapeva cosa pensare, forse a Carol aveva dato fastidio che ballasse con Giulia? O le era indifferente? Decise di raggiungerla, vedendola si sarebbe schiarita le idee.  
Uscì dal locale e si avvicinò alle due donne.

“Tutto ok? Chiese rivolgendosi a Abby

“Si, si solo voglia di fumare” rispose immediatamente Abby lasciando che Carol si ricomponesse  
“Anch’io ho voglia di una sigaretta” disse Therese

Abby disse loro che avrebbe raggiunto la sua ragazza e le lasciò sole.

“Ho solo questa” disse Carol mostrando la sigaretta che già stava fumando fra le dita che tremavano un po’.

“Posso avere qualche tiro?” chiese Therese osservando il viso della donna più da vicino.

Capì dagli occhi rossi che Carol aveva pianto e rimase stupita dalla sua reazione.

“Prese la sigaretta dalla mano di Carol, fece un tiro aspirandola con calma, assaporando il rossetto della bionda sul filtro e poi la gettò.  
Carol la guardò senza parole 

“Vieni” disse dolcemente prendendo Carol per mano e riportandola dentro  
Carol non protestò e si fece guidare dalla mora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la canzone su cui ballano Therese e Giulia potete ascoltarla su youtube: leave me daddy killa isabelle and felicien il ballo è di quel stile, povera Carol!


	5. Capitolo 5

Therese la portò al centro della sala e fece un cenno al dj che introdusse soha mil pasos.

Carol era imbarazzata sapeva che non poteva competere con Giulia nemmeno nel ballo e disse:  
“Therese io….”

“Ti guido io, lasciati andare, andrà tutto bene” le sussurrò all’orecchio

E Carol si sciolse fra le braccia di Therese. La musica partì e i loro corpi si unirono l’uno sull’altro ondeggiando all’unisono, vibrando su ogni nota. Carol seguiva il corpo di Therese come fosse la continuazione del suo; il calore del corpo di Carol si irradiava lungo il corpo della mora e la giovane donna raccoglieva ogni lembo di pelle che sfuggiva alla sua presa; Therese fece volteggiare Carol intorno al suo corpo e la riprese appoggiando la sua fronte a quella della donna avanzando di tre passi per poi indietreggiare in egual modo e girare a 180 gradi per poi riunirsi; ondeggiando coi bacini uniti alla vita, le guance poggiate l’una sull’altra e il respiro al tempo del battito del cuore sembravano fondersi in un unico essere; fino all’avvicinarsi delle labbra che si cercavano, ma quello fu troppo per Carol che sentì come una vertigine, lasciò la presa di Therese e corse via.

Abby tranquillizzò Therese dicendo che avrebbe accompagnato a casa Carol, la bruna la ringraziò e le disse che le avrebbe seguite con l’auto, senza aggiungere altro.

Carol decise di non recarsi a casa non sarebbe riuscita a reggere lo sguardo di Therese. Pregò Abby di ospitarla e la donna acconsentì sapendo che a Therese la cosa non avrebbe fatto piacere.

Se conosceva tutto di Carol sapeva per certo che erano state intime al tempo del college e non voleva darle una cattiva idea di cosa fossero ora i suoi sentimenti verso la sua amica.

Decise di contattarla telefonicamente con un messaggio.

Carol dormirà da me per stanotte, non preoccuparti – Abby

Non credo sia una buona idea, devo parlarle –Therese

Non ora, domani per favore– Abby

Therese non insistette ma era decisa a non lasciare Carol sola, il suo lavoro era proteggerla quindi sarebbe rimasta ferma in auto dinnanzi alla casa di Abby per tutta la notte.

Le due donne entrarono in casa in silenzio e subito Abby chiese a Carol: “Vuoi da bere?”

“Si certo, ne ho davvero bisogno” rispose la bionda.

Abby prese la bottiglia di bourbon e due bicchieri e si sedettero sul divano di pelle.

“Non ero preparata a tutto questo” disse Carol rompendo il silenzio

“Ti ha dimostrato cosa prova per te, no?” rispose Abby

“Non la penso così, non so cosa pensare” rispose Carol

“Carol sono le tre del mattino, quella donna è di fronte casa mia e credo che voglia rimanere lì finché non sarai tu a chiamarla, ha ballato con te che sembrava…. Su via, che stavate facendo l’amore e tu ti stai ancora chiedendo cosa voglia da te o cosa provate l’uno per l’altra? Ma che problemi hai? Non vuoi essere felice?”

“Credo di avere paura, che tutto possa finire e che non sia all’altezza della situazione” rispose tutto di un fiato

“Credo che dovresti essere sincera con te stessa e chiederti se puoi stare senza di lei e se è così, mandala via prima di farti male”

“NO! NO! Non potrei mai farlo, fa parte della mia pelle, del mio cuore, del mio essere, non riuscirei più a non vederla”

“Allora che ci fai qui con me?” rispose Abby cercando di spingere la sua amica a una decisione.

Carol non se lo fece dire due volte, si avvicinò alla finestra e guardò verso Therese; i loro sguardi si incrociarono e bastò questo perché la bionda corse verso la porta per raggiungere la giovane donna.

Therese uscì dall’auto e si avvicinò alla porta della casa, sentì Carol correre per scendere le scale e attese che aprisse la porta.

Carol spalancò la porta e Therese le sorrise mentre la bionda si scagliò fra le sue braccia coprendo le sue labbra in un dolce e intenso bacio. Le loro labbra si scontrarono più volte, aprendosi per approfondire il bacio, aumentando l’intensità della presa, le loro lingue si accarezzarono per poi avvolgersi e nulla sembrò più avere importanza: Il luogo, le circostanze, chi fossero, il lavoro, tutto sembrava superfluo; valeva solo il calore del loro abbraccio, dei loro baci, dei loro corpi stretti l’uno nell’altro.

“Prendetevi una camera, Santo Cielo” esordì Abby sorridendo “Io vado a dormire”.

Le due donne si staccarono sorridendo a Abby e Carol disse a Therese: “Portami a casa”

Si avviarono all’auto, ma Therese la portò a casa sua in Waterloo Street.

Aprirono la porta dell’appartamento e ci fu solo il tempo di accendere le luci che già erano l’una nelle braccia dell’altra. Therese poggiò Carol al muro del corridoio baciandole la bocca, il mento le orecchie incoraggiata dai gemiti della bionda. La sollevò e ora le gambe di Carol cingevano i fianchi della mora. Riuscirono ad arrivare all’enorme letto che troneggiava nella camera di Therese rotolando sulle lenzuola.

Therese tolse piano i poderosi tacchi e iniziò a sfilare le trasparenti calze da ogni gamba del suo amante, accarezzando coi polpastrelli la candida pelle di Carol seguendo la loro linea con una serie di baci, per poi dedicarsi al suo vestito: lo sollevò scoprendo il corpo nudo come un regalo di Natale, la pelle morbida di Carol rabbrividì al tocco e si accese di fuoco; il petto troneggiava fra i respiri sempre più rapidi e Carol si sporse verso la donna più giovane per sbottonarle la camicia che Therese sfilò in un colpo solo insieme al resto dei vestiti, presa dalla frenesia del momento.

I loro corpi si rincontrarono, la bocca di Therese assaggiava ogni valle, ogni linea e appena arrivò alla biancheria guardò Carol negli occhi ormai scuri dal desiderio: introdusse la sua mano nel capo e strinse l’indumento fra le dita, accartocciando il tessuto e con uno scatto deciso strappò gli slip dalle gambe della donna mentre le labbra di Carol gemevano nelle sua bocca. Poi si dedicò a sbottonarle il reggiseno e mentre con una mano accarezzava il monte di Venere, con l’altra accerchiava il suo seno che subito rispose allo stimolo della presa. 

“Therese” gemette Carol. Therese scese tracciando ogni traguardo con un succhiotto sul collo, fra i seni, su ogni capezzolo ora duro come un sassolino mentre con la mano sfiorava l’interno coscia, fra le gambe già piene di dolce nettare dell’amore.

“Therese” riprovò Carol “Così non posso…non posso più resistere, voglio sentirti di più, prendimi”

La mora raggiunse il clitoride col pollice stimolandolo con lenti cerchi mentre con due dita accarezzava l’entrata prima di riempirla con un movimento netto che fece sobbalzare i fianchi di Carol. Ora come in una danza il bacino di Carol si torceva al ritmo delle dita di Therese che entravano e uscivano sempre più velocemente; la bruna poteva sentire l’orgasmo di Carol giungere quando le pareti si indurirono all’entrata di un terzo dito fino a sborrare su di essi e Therese sentì Carol gridare il suo nome più e più volte.

Il sesso non era mai stato così per Carol e ci volle un po’ per lei per recuperare il respiro.

Therese baciò i fianchi della donna risalendo il suo corpo per specchiarsi negli occhi grigi della donna che risplendevano di luce propria. Si portò le dita alla bocca e leccò i succhi dell’amore dicendo: “da oggi questo è il mio gusto preferito, nettare di Carol, il mio amore.” Carol arrossì e baciò la giovane donna assaporando un po’ di se stessa.

“Ho bisogno di assaggiarti anch’io” disse Carol.

“Non credere che la notte sia finita qui, mia cara” rispose Therese e tornò fra le gambe della bionda abbracciando ogni gamba, aprendo il sentiero dell’amore, baciando i riccioli biondi ancora bagnati. Ricominciò a strisciare la lingua fra la carne gonfia sfiorando il nocciolo rosa cosa che fece sussultare Carol.

“Therese, è troppo presto, non so se posso .…”

“Vieni per me” e introdusse la sua lingua nella fessura già pronta e gocciolante. Non ci volle molto che Carol tremò freneticamente imprecando e benedicendo la mora fino a inarcare i fianchi e piegarsi sulle ginocchia facendo forza sui piedi urlando per l’ennesima volta il nome dell’amante.

Therese si fermò solo dopo aver succhiato e spento ogni fremito del suo amore, poi si girò sulla schiena per riprendere fiato.

“Così mi farai morire Therese” disse Carol

“Spero che non ti stia lamentando” rispose la giovane donna

“No, ma vorrei darti piacere anch’io, mostrarti cosa sento per te” disse accarezzando il petto della giovane donna.

“Non preoccuparti, avrai tutto il tempo per amarmi ora cerca di riposare, è ormai l’alba” e si accoccolarono l’una nell’altra.

Il sole era ormai già alto quando Carol si svegliò aggrovigliata alle lenzuola di seta, abbracciando il suo cuscino. Non riconobbe l’ambiente circostante ma si ricordò che aveva trascorso la notte con Therese, a meno ché non fosse stato un sogno pensò. Si stiracchiò dolcemente sorridendo al ricordo del sesso praticato e dell’amore che Therese le aveva mostrato per poi tornare alla realtà ascoltando dei rumori giungere dall’altra stanza. Si alzò portando il lenzuolo avvolto al suo corpo con sé e si affacciò sulla porta per vedere chi ci fosse dall’altra parte.

“Buongiorno” esordì Therese mentre finiva la serie di piegamenti con pesi dinnanzi alla finestra.

“Spero tu abbia dormito bene” disse sorridendo alla donna.

“Buongiorno, si certo più, che bene direi” rispose Carol “ma da quanto tempo sei sveglia?”

“Da un po’, non riuscivo a dormire e così ho pensato che un po’ di esercizio mi avrebbe stancato e schiarito le idee”

“Credevo che l’esercizio di ieri sera ti avesse già stancato, mi hai distrutto, in senso buono intendo” disse Carol socchiudendo gli occhi con malizia.

“Certo, ma ho un’ottima resistenza; forse per il lavoro che faccio” e prese un asciugamano per mandare via il sudore dal suo viso e avvicinarsi a Carol. La baciò dolcemente sulle labbra e le disse:  
“Ho bisogno di una doccia, vorresti unirti a me?”

Carol le sorrise e lasciò andare il lenzuolo che le copriva il corpo nudo.

“lo prendo per un si” e la sollevò fra le braccia portandola in bagno.

“Therese ci sono quasi…sono così vicino” gridò Carol. Ma la giovane donna interruppe l’azione sollevandola. Sorpresa Carol abbassò la testa per capire l’intenzione della bruna aggrappandosi all’asta porta oggetti che tronava al centro dell’enorme doccia. 

“Non vorrai tenermi così, io ero quasi…”

“Apri le gambe” ordinò Therese fissando la donna in bilico.

“Potrebbe essere pericoloso così” disobbedì Carol.

Therese esercitò forza con le mani aprendo le cosce della bionda sostenendola con le braccia sotto il sedere e immerse il suo viso nei riccioli biondi.

“Therese no, no così non puoi sostenermi e farmi…” non riuscì a terminare la frase, la lingua di Therese affondò più e più volte fra la fessura di Carol, ormai ripiena di acqua, succhi e saliva, a ritmo dei gemiti della donna fino a quando non sentì arrivare l’orgasmo. Il corpo di Carol tremò fra le braccia della donna più giovane e lei lo accolse abbracciandola, ancora sostenendo la sua discesa, baciandola lungo la pancia, fra i seni fino ad arrivare alla sua bocca ancora piena del suo nome. 

Le gambe di Carol erano gelatina, lei non aveva parole per tutto quello che le aveva fatto Therese ma i suoi respiri erano la prova della sua soddisfazione.

“E’ ora di fare colazione, baby” disse Therese avvolgendo Carol nel suo accappatoio.

Mentre Therese preparava le uova, Carol raccolse i suoi vestiti e solo allora si ricordò che non aveva più gli slip. Si avvicinò alla donna più giovane e le sussurrò all’orecchio: “qualcuno ieri è stato troppo focoso con la mia biancheria e ora ne sono sprovvista”.

“Penso che non né avrai bisogno se restiamo ancora qui oggi” sorrise Therese guardandola negli occhi.

“Per quanto mi piacerebbe non credo sia possibile sono stupita come né mio padre, né Abby non abbiano chiamato”. 

Finirono la colazione in silenzio guardandosi occhi negli occhi, sorridendo l’uno all’altra.

“Se continuiamo così, non usciremo mai da questa casa” disse Therese mentre Carol accarezzava col suo piede nudo la gamba della giovane sotto il tavolo; ma il cellulare di Carol squillò prima di ogni reazione.

“Pronto? Distrattamente disse Carol

“Sento che sei viva” disse Abby compiaciuta “Come stai?”

“Più che bene amica mia” rispose Carol

Therese si alzò e lasciò Carol parlare liberamente, capì che era Abby

“Mi fa piacere, potrò avere i dettagli per pranzo?”

“Penso che potremo incontrarci da Luigi’s verso le 12:00 se Therese me lo consente”

“Siamo già a questo? Possessiva la ragazza”

“No, no, più che altro calda”

“Wow, non lo avrei mai detto, occhi di ghiaccio una cagna in calore? Voglio davvero tutti i dettagli!”

“Basta Abby ci vedremo più tardi, ora ti lascio”

Therese tornò dal bagno, si avvicinò alle spalle di Carol e le sussurò: ”Così io sarei “calda” ?”e iniziò a baciare il collo candido della donna.

“Therese sai bene che sei più che calda ma dobbiamo davvero prepararci”

“D’accordo, ma sarai punita più tardi per questo”

“Non vedo l’ora” rispose Carol e andarono a vestirsi.

Prima di uscire Therese ebbe una telefonata: nulla di buono per il suo amore e decise di accompagnare Carol a casa di Abby e chiamare il suo amico oltre che collega Dannie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone e il ballo che mi ha ispirato per il ballo fra Therese e Carol li trovate su youtube: Isabel e Felicien - soha mil Pasos (Kizomba remix)
> 
> Mi farebbe piacere conoscere i vostri pensieri e pareri


	6. Capitolo 6

“Cosa succede Therese? Così mi spaventi!” chiese Carol

“Non conosco i dettagli ma è successo qualcosa a casa tua. John sta bene, ma sarà meglio che tu vada da Abby, sta arrivando anche Dannie un mio collega oltre che amico fidato. Vi proteggerà in mia assenza; non preoccuparti non ti accadrà nulla”

Carol era sconcertata: l’ipotesi che qualcuno la volesse morta era sempre più reale e lei stava prendendo coscienza della situazione.

Therese decise di prendere la sua moto per muoversi più agevolmente e velocemente nel traffico.

La mora poteva sentire la paura di Carol per come si stringeva al suo corpo e per come avvertiva le sue gambe tremare sulle sue mentre volteggiavano nel traffico cittadino.  
Giunsero a casa dell’amica e Abby le corse incontro.

“Mia cara ma non dovevamo vederci da Luigi’s, cosa è successo? E chi è quell’uomo che è arrivato dicendomi che avrebbe dovuto vegliare su di noi?”

“Non so cosa sia successo, Therese andrà a vedere ma noi dobbiamo restare qui con Dannie” rispose tutto di un fiato ancora scossa.

“Ciao Therese” disse Dannie rivolgendosi all’amica.

 

“Ciao Dannie, grazie di essere venuto senza preavviso ma la situazione non mi piace e mi sono lasciata distrarre e ciò non doveva accadere”

“Scommetto dalla bionda mozzafiato che sta parlando con Abby” 

“Dannie non è il momento di parlare di questo ma devo chiederti di vegliare su di lei come fosse tua, lei è il mio tutto” disse Therese.

“Mio Dio Therese non ti ho mai sentito parlare così, ti ha proprio preso!; Non preoccuparti non ci saranno problemi”

“Ci conto” e si avvicinò a Carol “Stai bene?” le chiese 

Carol non le rispose perché era presa da una moltitudine di emozioni: l’amore che provava per questa donna, la paura dei suoi sentimenti e la paura che tutto potesse finire in tragedia con gli eventi che erano finora accaduti.

Therese le prese la mano e l’accompagnò in casa poi la strinse fra le braccia e la baciò teneramente 

“Tornerò presto” e se ne andò.

“Carol vieni ti preparo qualcosa da mangiare” disse Abby

“No, cara non ho molta fame. E’ tutto così strano. Perché ce l’hanno con me, cosa avrò mai fatto per ottenere questo stato di cose. Se non fosse per Therese starei morendo di paura”.

“Già, Therese. Cos’è successo, vi siete chiarite?” bisbigliò Abby per non far ascoltare Dannie che era vicino alla finestra a controllare l’esterno della casa.

“E’ fantastica Abby non mi sentivo così da…. No, credo di non aver mai provato nulla del genere per nessun altro”

Gli occhi di Abby si rattristarono a quella rivelazione. Carol si accorse di aver ferito i sentimenti dell’amica e le prese la mano come gesto consolatorio; Abby capì e le sorrise per smorzare il momento e esordì: “Vorresti dire che occhi di ghiaccio in realtà è una donna tutto fuoco?”  
Questa affermazione fece ridere le due donne e Carol non poté non annuire.

“E’ stata delicata ma passionale, e poi è insaziabile!” disse Carol “Se non avessi chiamato saremo ancora a letto suppongo”

“Non ci credo, dov’è finito il suo autocontrollo? Ha accettato volentieri il tuo dominare?”

“Mia cara forse ti deluderò, ma ho piacevolmente subito. E piena di iniziative” le confessò arrossendo un po’.

“E tu?” disse incuriosita

Carol tracciò con la mente tutti i momenti trascorsi con Therese e solo ora realizzò che la donna quasi sfuggiva il suo amore: non le aveva permesso di amarla in nessuna occasione se non coi baci e ora si sentiva in apprensione e confusa.

“Abby sono alquanto confusa non mi ha permesso, cioè….ha rimandato ogni mio trasporto verso di lei che non fossero baci”

“Strano, credo dovremmo indagare sul suo passato per capire il suo carattere” e guardò verso Dannie. 

Nel frattempo Therese era giunta a casa Ross e con suo stupore notò che un’ala della casa era stata annerita dalle fiamme. Raggiunse John in casa e chiese notizie.

“Hanno appiccato il fuoco in camera di Carol questa notte” disse John seriamente preoccupato “E’ stato un bene che non fosse qui ieri sera”

“La polizia e i vigli del fuoco cosa hanno stabilito” chiese la donna.

“l’origine è dolosa ma non sono riusciti a risalire a chi possa essere stato, mi hanno consigliato di istallare le telecamere anche all’interno della casa” 

“Già può essere utile ma non risolutivo. Dobbiamo prendere quel bastardo!” tuonò Therese.

“Therese chi credi possa essere?” chiese John.

“Difficile a dirsi ancora, dopo il tuo annuncio sono molti che non sono ancora pronti per una donna al comando”

“Carol ora dove si trova?” chiese John preoccupato

“E’ a casa di Abby con Dannie un mio collega, non può succederle nulla di male, stai tranquillo”

“E’ rimasta a casa di Abby ieri sera?” chiese a Therese

“No, eravamo a casa mia” rispose la ragazza

“Mi fa piacere” esordì John

“Non fraintendermi John…”

Non preoccuparti sono contento se…” disse alla donna

“Non può esserci nulla John, ho fatto un errore e per il bene e l’incolumità di Carol non continuerò”

“Vuoi lasciare l’incarico? Non puoi sarebbe la fine per noi!”

“No, sarà Dannie a starle dietro, io mi assicurerò che tutto sia al sicuro e cercherò di indagare su chi vuole la sua morte”

“Se le cose sono arrivate al punto che penso io, non piacerà a Carol questa tua decisione” 

“E’ per il suo bene se mi allontano, merita di meglio” disse Therese e salutò l’uomo.

Tornata a casa di Abby Therese fu tempestata da mille domande: “Cosa succede Therese? Cosa è accaduto a casa mia? Mio padre sta bene?”

“Carol c’è stato un incendio, nessuno si è fatto male ma sarà meglio che tu resti qui per qualche giorno se per Abby va bene, almeno fino a quando le cose non si calmino”

“Certo che puoi restare qui Carol” disse Abby “Potrete usare la camera matrimoniale per gli ospiti se volete” e fece l’occhiolino all’amica per spezzare la tensione.

“Dannie resterà con Voi” disse Therese

Sia Abby che Carol si guardarono prima di rivolgersi alla giovane donna.

“Vuoi dire che tu non starai con me?” le chiese Carol prendendole la mano

Therese si ritrasse dalla presa della donna e guardandola negli occhi le disse: “Non posso proteggerti se continuiamo così; ho fatto un errore e non ho intenzione di giocare con la tua vita”

“Cosa vorresti dire che puoi proteggermi ma non puoi fottermi? Tuonò Carol 

“Credo che dovreste parlare da sole ” disse Abby facendo un cenno a Dannie di uscire; ma nessuno delle due donne sembrò ascoltare Abby, se non i battiti del loro cuore.

“Non ha senso Therese, dimmi cosa hai provato ieri notte; dimmelo!” gridò

“Quel che provo non conta” le rispose e fece per andarsene

Carol l’inseguì facendo muro dinnanzi alla porta per impedirle di andarsene.

“Therese…” sussurò dolcemente guardandola dritta negli occhi; ma la bruna aveva ripreso la sua espressione di ghiaccio.

“E’ stato solo sesso e nient’altro e non accadrà più, penso che tu possa essere più che soddisfatta per ciò che ti ho dato” pronunciò con tono arrogante.

La dolcezza di Carol si trasformò in rabbia e presa dalle emozioni le diede uno schiaffo sulla guancia che Therese non volle schivare per accontentare l’orgoglio della donna.

“Bene, ora che ci siamo chiarite credo che possa andare, il lavoro mi attende; Dannie!” chiamò Therese.

“Si?” corse l’uomo in un lampo

“Sto andando via, non lasciarle sole per nessun motivo, manteniamoci in contatto e fammi sapere ogni loro movimento e se vedi qualcosa di strano avvertimi immediatamente; ho chiamato anche Richard e Paulette verranno fra poco”

“Non crederai che ti lasci fare, tu lavori per me” gridò Carol

“John mi ha dato carta bianca, non devo chiedere il permesso a nessuno” le rispose Therese senza neanche guardarla

“Buon Dio, Therese non pensi di esagerare con Carol, dopo tutto quello che c’è stato fra voi” disse Abby

“Ora basta, questo è quanto” e andò via senza voltarsi indietro.

Carol si sentiva morire, sembrava che il mondo le fosse crollato addosso. Le lacrime le inondarono il viso e Abby non potè fare nulla se non porgerle un abbraccio consolatore.

Therese salì in moto e si diresse a casa sua; doveva preparare una borsa e tornare alla residenza Ross-Aird per organizzare la sicurezza, il party sarebbe stato organizzato fra due giorni e non poteva perdere tempo.

Entrò in casa e non potè fare a meno di sentire che la sua casa profumava di Carol; tutto le ricordava lei: i bicchieri posati frettolosamente nel lavandino, il letto sfatto, gli slip che le aveva strappato che troneggiavano sulla poltrona accanto al letto. Li prese e li posò in un cassetto, lavò le stoviglie, rifece il letto pensando di poter abbandonare il pensiero di lei ma sapeva che si stava illudendo. Si fece una doccia veloce e fuggì dalla sua tana che ormai apparteneva a Carol.

Carol non mangiò, né volle bere. Rimase in silenzio tutta la sera, guardando dalla finestra pensando che Therese potesse tornare indietro e svegliarla da questo incubo che stava vivendo.

Abby non sapeva più cosa dirle per consolarla così decise di interrogare Dannie.

“Dannie, è da tanto che lavori con Therese?”

“Direi cinque anni a Giugno ma abbiamo studiato insieme e siamo amici d’infanzia, più che amici direi fratelli”

“Bene così potrai spiegarci cosa sia successo e perché si comporta da vera stronza”

“Ehi piano con le parole, non credo che tu possa giudicarla per come si è comportata anzi, dovresti essere felice che voglia il meglio per la tua amica”

“Il meglio? Illuderla e poi gettarle in faccia della merda sarebbe il meglio?”

“Basta Abby” esordì Carol “Non torturare Danny lui non c’entra” disse sommessamente Carol.

Dannie fu sorpreso dalla reazione della donna e decise di spiegare: “Non giudicatela male, Therese ha avuto un’infanzia difficile, è cresciuta in un orfanotrofio e per lei è difficile aprire il suo cuore”

“In un orfantrofio?” chiese Carol mentre una lacrima le segnò il viso

“Si, è stata abbandonata da sua madre, suo padre è morto quando era ancora piccola e ha dovuto sgobbare per ottenere ciò che ha adesso”

“E che ci dici di quella Giulia” chiese Abby

“Abby!” esordì Carol; ma la donna alzò il palmo della mano per azzittire la donna e lasciar parlare il ragazzo.

“Giulia è stata la ragazza di Therese per due anni; erano una sola cosa, Therese ha creduto fosse la sua metà ma non è stato così, ma questo è meglio che sia lei a raccontartelo Carol, se mai vorrà”

“Perché credi che l’abbia rifiutata? Chiese Abby

“Io non la vedo così. Therese è presa da te, Carol vuole solo proteggerti ma sa che se coinvolge il suo cuore non potrà farlo al meglio. Sai cosa mi ha detto prima di andar via? “Proteggila come se fosse tua, lei è il mio tutto!”.

Carol spalancò gli occhi a quella rivelazione ma era ancora confusa: non sapeva se doveva credere alle parole di Dannie e esserne felice o cercare di dimenticarla, ma soprattutto non sapeva come conoscere la verità ora che Therese non voleva più stare con lei.

Nel frattempo i preparativi per il party procedevano velocemente, nulla era dato al caso.

Tutti coloro che erano coinvolti erano stati selezionati, perquisiti e controllati; la possente casa era stata addobbata a festa e la camera di Carol ristrutturata a tempo di record.

Therese si era occupata personalmente della faccenda e Carol se ne accorse senza che glielo dicessero.

Carol entrò in casa e salutò amorevolmente suo padre, per poi incontrare gli occhi verdi che tanto aveva desiderato.

Therese non le rivolse la parola, si limitò a parlare con Dannie.

“Carol, come stai tesoro” chiese John

“Meglio padre ma è la situazione che è difficile da affrontare, gli eventi dei giorni scorsi hanno minato il mio sonno” disse la donna.

“Non preoccuparti, Therese veglierà su di noi, si è occupata di tutto”

“Bene è questo il suo lavoro, no?” gli rispose sprezzante Carol in modo che Therese potesse ascoltarla.

“Vieni ti mostro la tua nuova camera” disse John sospirando in segno di rassegnazione.

Entrarono nella stanza e l’ambiente profumava di lavanda il suo profumo preferito, c’erano rose rosse che troneggiavano sui tavolini e le mura erano state tinteggiate di verde e giallo paglierino i colori preferiti dalla donna; il letto a baldacchino troneggiava nella stanza ed era arredato da biancheria di seta.

Carol fu sorpresa che tutto fosse stato organizzato senza interpellarla e in cuor suo sapeva che era opera della giovane donna ma volle una conferma da suo padre.

“Sei stato tu a scegliere tutto questo? E’ magnifica, tutto mi appartiene”

“Pur essendo mia figlia non credo di conoscere così bene i tuoi gusti cara. Penso che tu sappia chi sia stato”

Carol sentì battere forte il suo cuore quasi al punto di correre da lei, ma qualcosa la disturbò.

Fra le due camere comunicanti ora si trovava una porta che prima non c’era: l’arco era stato sostituito dallo stipide di una doppia porta che dava privacy agli ambienti comuni e che isolava le camere. Therese aveva creato un muro fra di loro.

Delusa Carol decise di cercare di dimenticare la giovane donna, prese il telefono e chiamò Abby per invitarla a cena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mi piacerebbe conoscere la vostra opinione? Come va?


	7. Capitolo 7

La mattina della festa la casa era in fermento, tutti correvano indaffarati e anche Carol sentiva la tensione dell’evento.

La sua colazione fu interrotta dalla venuta di Harge che già stava recando problemi.

Carol sentì le sue grida e indossando una vestaglia corse giù a vedere cosa stesse succedendo.

Harge si rifiutava di essere perquisito e Richard era in difficoltà a far rispettare le disposizioni di Therese che giunse poco dopo con Dannie e John.

“Che succede di primo mattino” esordì Carol

“Mia cara metti il guinzaglio ai tuoi cani, io non mi faccio trattare così da nessuno” “Harge disse ignorando le richieste di Therese.

“Mi costringi a essere cattiva” rispose la giovane “Nessuno entra senza il controllo della sicurezza” ripeté la giovane donna.

“Io non sono nessuno, Carol risolvi questa situazione!” Harge interpellò la sorellastra più per fare un dispetto a Therese che perché non potesse cavarsela da solo.

“Therese stai esagerando” esordì Carol.

Therese ignorò la donna, fece un cenno a Dannie e si scagliò sull’uomo che era il doppio di lei prendendogli il braccio, facendolo roteare indietro la schiena e immobilizzandolo al muro. L’uomo aveva il viso schiacciato al muro e non poteva muoversi. Dannie frugò fra le sue tasche e lo perquisì ignorando i suoi insulti mentre Therese non mollava la presa.  
Sia Carol che John osservarono la scena senza parole, nessuno dei due immaginava che Therese potesse tener testa a un uomo della stazza di Harge; ma la cosa che più sorprese è che Harge portava con sé una pistola.

“Bene, ero certa che nascondessi qualcosa” disse Therese lasciando la presa.

L’uomo accarezzò il suo braccio ancora dolorante e con un ghigno disse: E’ per uso personale, tu non sei qui perché qualcuno vuole ucciderci? E se mi metti ancora le mani addosso sarò felice di usarla”

“Questa per il momento è sequestrata, la riavrai dopo la festa” disse Therese e gli diede le spalle e fece per andarsene; ma l’uomo ferito nel suo orgoglio si scagliò a tradimento verso la donna che reagì prontamente alle grida di Carol impaurita “Therese, attenta”.

Therese si voltò di scatto, piegandosi sulle ginocchia sferrando un pugno nello stomaco dell’uomo che si accasciò pesantemente a terra.

Fu allora che intervenne John “Basta Harge, non fare il bambino, Therese è qui per la nostra sicurezza e nessuno è escluso dai suoi controlli, ricomponiti e vieni nel mio ufficio, ora!”

Harge ancora tossendo e tenendosi lo stomaco dal colpo subito si rialzò e seguendo John borbottò verso Therese: “Non finisce qui, prima o poi avrai ciò che meriti”

Therese ignorò il commento e incontrò lo sguardo di Carol su di lei ma non disse nulla.

“Che succede, mi sono persa qualcosa?” esordì Abby entrando in casa

“Nulla, routine dei controlli” rispose Dannie

“Wow, vuol dire che qualcuno dovrà perquisirmi!?” rispose in tono ironico

“Abby! Non rendere tutto imbarazzante” le rispose Carol

“Non credo sia il caso con te, no Therese?” chiese Dannie

Ma prima che Therese potesse rispondere, Carol esordì: “Nessuno entra senza il controllo sicurezza” e guardò con aria di sfida Therese. Paulette si avvicinò a Abby ma Therese intervenne: sorrise in tono di sfida dicendo “Miss Gerhard devo accertarmi che lei non nasconda nulla, devo chiederle di poggiare le mani al muro e divaricare le gambe in modo che possa perquisirla”

Sia Carol che la disinibita Abby spalancarono gli occhi per la sorpresa della richiesta, ma Abby stette al gioco e esordì : “Se me lo chiedi così non posso che acconsentire, dove mi vuoi?”

Therese le fece cenno con la mano verso il muro dell’ingresso e davanti a Carol, Dannie e Paulette iniziò a tastare dolcemente e lentamente il corpo della donna a partire dalle caviglie, risalendo lungo i polpacci per poi arrivare alle cosce; avvicinò il suo corpo per alzarle le braccia e poggiarle le mani al muro e si dedicò al busto. Abby era senza parole e sentì che il suo corpo ora stava risentendo dei tocchi della giovane donna e iniziò a tremare sotto i polpastrelli di Therese che gestivano le sue curve, i suoi respiri divennero lenti e profondi, il viso arrossato fino a quando Therese non la girò di scattò e Carol non ce la fece più: “Basta Therese stai esagerando, Abby è la mia migliore amica e non puoi trattarla così”

Therese sorrise soddisfatta alla reazione di Carol ma anche a quella di Abby che guardandola esordì: “Santo cielo se è per la sicurezza, verrò ogni mattina se sarai tu a controllarmi, un altro po’ e sarei proprio ven….” Carol la interruppe trascinandola via nella sua stanza.

“Mi avevi detto che fosse calda Carol, ma credo di dover fare una doccia fredda! Non oso pensare cosa ti abbia fatto a letto!”

“Smettila di scherzare Abby, ho visto che ti piaceva! Perché fa così? Un giorno mi ama e il giorno dopo è fredda come il ghiaccio; un giorno flirta con me e poi si tira indietro, non so più che fare Abby” disse Carol quasi piangendo

“Ora calmati Carol, vedrai che tutto si sistemerà ma, penso che dovrai aiutare il fato”

“Come? Chiese Carol incuriosita

“Falla ingelosire alla festa, cerca di colpire il suo orgoglio oltre che il suo cuore, vedrai che cederà; ora però ho bisogno di quella doccia, sto andando a fuoco!”

Carol indossò un vestito di Christopher Kane con una scollatura esaltata da un reticolo di gemme colorate, maniche da divisa e linee fluide e uno spacco vertiginoso che metteva in evidenza le lunghe gambe; un trucco sofisticato in cui spiccava l’immancabile rossetto rosso e un’ acconciatura morbida che sottolineava i suoi lineamenti.   
Era perfetta. Persino Abby non riuscì a non commentare:  
“Accidenti se non sapessi che il tuo cuore è occupato, ti salterei addosso per quanto sei splendida Carol!”

“Smettila Abigail già la serata è abbastanza imbarazzante”

“Dai stai tranquilla, la faremo solo ingelosire un po’, mal che vada il peggio l’avrò io, è così iperprotettiva!”

“Già, ma non esagerare” 

“Va bene, va bene, ora scendo voglio godermi la tua entrata” e corse via

Carol si diede un ultimo sguardo allo specchio, quando bussarono alla porta.

“Avanti” disse e vide Therese entrare in una tuta monocolore con busto in merletto e collo alla coreana che slanciava la sua figura e un trucco smokey eyes che esaltava il verde del suo sguardo.

Therese era senza fiato, guardò Carol spostando il suo sguardo lungo la sua figura e non potè fare a meno di dire “Sei fantastica!”

Carol le sorrise piacevolmente sorpresa “anche tu” rispose la donna e rimasero qualche momento in silenzio guardandosi.

Therese non potè fare a meno di avvicinarsi come una calamita attratta dal suo gemello, prese la mano di Carol e la baciò dolcemente inebriandosi del suo profumo per poi avvicinare il suo viso a quello di lei, ora occhi negli occhi, il respiro diviso in due e prima che finalmente le loro labbra potessero toccarsi entrò John di fretta.

“Carol, sei pronta?” disse osservando solo ora le donne così vicine “ho interrotto qualcosa?” “Carol nulla che devo sapere riguardo Therese?”

“No padre” rispose prontamente la donna facendo un passo indietro “Therese stava solo aiutandomi con il vestito”

“Già” confermò la donna più giovane “Approfitto che siete insieme per dirvi che appena prenderò l’autore delle missive di morte andrò via , quindi questa potrebbe essere l’ultima festa per me”

“Davvero hai deciso di abbandonarci?” chiese John guardando l’espressione incredula di Carol

“Si, appena non avrete più bisogno di me, potrà sostituirmi Dannie è affidabile e esperto”

Carol non commentò ma una lacrima le segnò il viso cosa che non restò inosservata sia al padre che a Therese.

La giovane donna continuò: “Stasera veglierò io su Carol, puoi stare tranquillo John” e sorrise alla donna.

Carol era distrutta ma non volle darlo a vedere, amava Therese e ora era anche certa che lei la desiderasse; non commentò le parole della giovane donna ma si recò a fianco del padre che le porse il braccio e uscirono dalla stanza: la festa ebbe inizio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avrete notato che sono molto ispirata e non riesco a non pubblicare ogni giorno. la storia sta occupando la mia mente e se non scrivo ho paura di perdere quelle emozioni che mi trasmette la mia creatività. E' lo stesso per voi o è solo la mia fantasia? sono un' eterna romantica
> 
> Mi piacerebbe conoscere i vostri pensieri
> 
> il vestito di Carol è quello indossato da Cate Blanchett ai Bafta 2019


	8. Capitolo 8

Tutto trascorreva serenamente, gli invitati si divertivano, la musica era giusta, il buffet perfetto ma Carol era più nervosa del solito: non le importava della festa , né delle minacce di morte ciò che la torturava era il pensiero che non avrebbe più rivisto la sua Therese.

Si, la sua Therese, oramai era nei suoi pensieri, nella sua mente, nel suo cuore, sulla sua pelle e non poteva lasciarla andar via così; decise di parlarle apertamente.

Abby come promesso fece di tutto per far ingelosire Therese ma la giovane donna sembrò non darle credito e Carol era sempre più agitata.

Decise di parlare con la donna che la osservava dall’altra parte del salone ma Harge le prese il braccio chiedendole di ballare. La donna non avrebbe voluto ma decise di acconsentire alla sua richiesta per non creare altri problemi.

Therese osservò la scena e subito si allarmò. Chiamò Danny, Richard e Paulette e diede loro istruzioni poi prese il braccio di Richard e lo trascinò al centro della sala vicino a Carol per ballare.

“Non sono tanto bravo Therese a ballare” disse imbarazzato Richard

“Sta tranquillo è un lento, segui me e stai zitto” disse avvicinandosi alla coppia.

“Harge non stringermi così forte, non occorre per ballare” disse Carol irritata dalla prepotenza dell’uomo.

“Scusami ma questo è l’effetto che mi fai Carol, fai uscire in me l’aspetto selvaggio dell’uomo” e rise

“Non credo che occorra per ballare” rispose la donna

“Carol devo parlarti, ma non qui, perché non mi segui così staremo un po’ da soli” continuò l’uomo

Carol non aveva voglia di seguirlo ma, appena vide che Therese si era avvicinata per ascoltare la loro conversazione annuì all’uomo sorridendogli.

I due si allontanarono ma Therese li seguì subito dopo.

Entrarono nel salone e Harge chiuse la porta a chiave.

Therese fece cenno a Richard di entrare da una delle porte finestre che davano sul giardino per distrarre la coppia in modo da poter sgattaiolare all’interno indisturbata.

Richard così fece ma fu cacciato in malo modo da Harge.

Therese riuscì a entrare e nascondersi dietro ad una tenda oscurante e potè ascoltare la loro conversazione.

“Mia cara, è da tempo che volevo parlarti sono felice del tuo successo lavorativo, ma vorrei essere l’artefice del tuo successo privato”

“Cosa mi stai chiedendo Harge?” rispose Carol in apprensione

“Beviamo qualcosa prima, dello champagne, vuoi?” e le porse un bicchiere

“Ho visto quella tua amica, Abby prima che ti ronzava intorno, come quel cane da guardia che John ha trovato per te e non mi piace l’idea che qualcuno possa equivocare sulla tua moralità; ne va anche del prestigio della nostra azienda mia cara” e si avvicinò alla donna

“Cosa intendi Harge, non capisco dove vuoi arrivare” rispose la donna

“Ho parlato con John dei sentimenti che nutro per te Carol e anche a lui non dispiacerebbe un nostro avvicinamento amoroso, se per te sta bene”

“Non credo sia la situazione ideale per dividerci l’azienda Harge, perché è a questo che miri, no?”

“Quanto sei poco romantica Carol, io volevo solo darti una scelta, ma vedo che le voci sulla tua moralità sono fondate; dimmi chi è che ti fa battere il cuore quella ridicola donna o quel cagnolino che gioca a fare l’uomo?”

“Smettila Harge, non è affare tuo a chi appartiene il mio cuore, e non ho intenzione di escluderti dall’azienda se è questo che ti preoccupa”.

“Di questo sono certo, perché in un modo o nell’altro l’azienda sarà mia: ormai John ha poco tempo da vivere”

“Cosa stai farfugliando” chiese Carol

“Non te l’ha detto, è malato e fra poco ci lascerà, per cui tu sarai alla mia mercé. Ti dò la possibilità di decidere: o stare al mio fianco nel ruolo della dolce e devota mogliettina che consegna l’azienda nelle mani del suo potente marito e signore o di anticipare il tuo dolce paparino in paradiso” e sollevò il tagliacarte che troneggiava sulla scrivania. 

Carol era inorridita, solo ora si era resa conto che il pericolo era proprio all’interno della sua famiglia e ora non sapeva cosa fare: nessuno avrebbe sentito le sue grida d’aiuto, né poteva tener testa a un uomo come Harge; ora non sapeva che fare , come sfuggirgli.

“Harge, sei ubriaco, parleremo domattina con calma del nostro futuro e ti prometto che tu avrai la tua parte come è giusto che sia” la donna cercò di temporeggiare.

L’uomo non fu contento della risposta della donna e si avvicinò a lei prendendola per il braccio avendo ancora il tagliacarte nell’altra mano.

“Mia cara mi sei sempre piaciuta” le disse avvicinando il suo viso leccandole la guancia, il suo corpo pesantemente poggiato su quello della donna che poggiava sulla scrivania.

“Lasciami Harge, o grido” tuonò Carol cercando di sfuggire alla presa dell’uomo divincolandosi.

Nulla però poteva fare dato che l’uomo era determinato ad averla: con una mano teneva giù sulla scrivania il corpo della donna e con l’altra le faceva scorrere il tagliacarte sul petto tra le gemme.

“Lasciami per favore” incalzò la donna

Therese non ce la fece più, uscì dal suo nascondiglio e esordì: “Lasciala andare, Carol non vuole le tue attenzioni” gli gridò

“Guarda, guarda, il cagnolino è saltato fuori dal suo nascondiglio, così ti piace anche guardare? Non preoccuparti raddrizzerò anche te una volta per tutte” strattonò Carol che cadde a terra e si scagliò su Therese.

Aveva ancora il tagliacarte in mano e sferrò colpi verso la donna che facilmente schivò; poi con un calcio ben assestato colpì la mano dell’uomo e il tagliacarte volò via ai piedi di Carol.

“Maledetta! Ora mi hai proprio stufato” disse l’uomo esasperato dall’ennesima sconfitta.

Iniziò una lotta fra i due a suon di pugni: Harge cercò in tutti i modi di colpire Therese ma non ebbe successo, la donna era agile e riuscì a schivare i suoi pugni, nel frattempo Carol si alzò e nel tentativo di colpire l’uomo col tagliacarte cadde fra le braccia di Therese.

Harge approfittò del trambusto per rimpossessarsi dell’arma e decise di farla finita colpendo Carol ma Therese le fece da scudo e fu colpita al petto, ma senza esitare estrasse la lama con un grido acuto e alzandosi scagliò un calcio fra le gambe di Harge che cadde dolorante a terra.

Carol urlò e corse fuori a cercare aiuto, Danny e Richard entrarono videro Therese barcollare e subito catturarono Harge.

Therese non riusciva più a sostenere le gambe, l’ultima cosa che vide era Carol in lacrime che le stava accanto prima di svenire.

Furono subito chiamati i soccorsi e Therese fu trasportata in ospedale.

Nessuno si era accorto dell’incidente, a causa della musica, così la festa continuò per volere di John ma Carol si rifiutò di restare e seguì Therese in ospedale.

In ospedale nessuno ha potuto avere notizie di Therese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo breve ma intenso.   
> Le vostre opinioni sono motivo di'ispirazione.


	9. Capitolo 9

Carol giunse di corsa e si precipitò all’accettazione: “Vorrei sapere dove si trova e come sta la signorina Therese Belivet” 

“Lei è una parente?” rispose l’impiegata infastidita dalla pretesa.

“Cosa cambia, sono qui per lei” disse Carol

“Mi dispiace, non possiamo divulgare informazioni a chi non è un parente, sa per la privacy” rispose seccamente

“Lei non sa chi sono io!” gridò Carol “io sono Carol Ross, e se voglio compro questo ospedale e tutta la città!”

Uno degli impiegati informò il direttore che si affrettò a esaudire ogni richiesta della donna porgendole infinite scuse.

“Buonasera, sono il Dott. Turner, non si preoccupi la sua amica è in sala intensiva, ha perso molto sangue e ha dovuto avere delle trasfusioni, la terremo in osservazione per la notte, potrà vederla domani se le cose procedono così bene”

“Assolutamente no, resterò qui e voglio essere aggiornata di ogni minimo cambiamento del suo stato di salute”

“Signora Ross non posso farla entrare nella sala intensiva, dovrà attendere in sala d’attesa se vuole”

“Certo” si arrese Carol ma felice di poter essere accanto alla giovane donna “Dottore faccia il possibile affinché Therese stia bene”

“E’ in buone mani, ora si calmi e non si preoccupi”.

Carol sfinita si abbandonò alla poltrona della sala d’attesa, ora solo un vetro la separava dalla sua Therese, non poteva vederla ma era certa che lei potesse sentire la sua presenza.

Dopo poco Abby la raggiunse: “Carol, perché non vai a casa, almeno per cambiarti?” dolcemente le suggerì.

“No, Therese ha bisogno di me” disse all’amica.

“Therese ha bisogno di riposo come anche tu. John è preoccupato per voi, mi ha fatto un sacco di domande a cui io non ho potuto rispondere ma credo che abbia capito cosa provi per Therese”

“Ora nulla mi interessa, voglio solo che lei stia bene” disse Carol

“D’accordo, allora aspetterò con te, ma prima occorre una buona dose di caffè” e così dicendo fece sorridere finalmente l’amica.

La notte trascorse tranquilla, le due donne dormirono alla meglio sulle poltrone della sala d’attesa fino a quando verso le sei del mattino, il dott. Turner svegliò Carol dicendole che Therese era fuori pericolo e poteva essere trasferita in una stanza privata.

Carol pianse dalla gioia, tutta la tensione andò via con le sue lacrime, mentre Abby l’abbracciava anche lei felice della notizia.

Si avvicinò al letto e ancora con gli occhi lucidi accarezzò il viso della giovane donna: era così pallida e indifesa. Carol iniziò a pensare che non avrebbe potuto vivere senza di lei poi si sedette accanto al suo letto e pian piano si riaddormentò.

Therese si svegliò con uno strano sapore metallico in bocca, la luce della lampada infastidiva i suoi occhi ancora assonnati, e il suo corpo gridava dolore e spossatezza. L’unica sua consolazione era il profumo che inebriava la stanza e che lei conosceva bene: Carol. Sentì il calore di una mano cingere la sua e si sforzò per voltarsi verso la fonte dei suoi desideri.

Carol giaceva su una sediolina accanto al suo letto, il viso poggiato a fianco al suo braccio e la mano nella sua per avere un contatto diretto con lei.

Anche mentre dormiva Therese non potè fare a meno di pensare a come fosse bella e solo osservandola meglio si accorse che indossava ancora l’abito della festa. Da quanto tempo era in ospedale? Cosa era successo dopo l’aggressione? Therese ricordava soltanto che aveva impedito a Harge di uccidere Carol ma i ricordi erano sfuocati e il mal di testa che aveva non l’aiutava di certo.

La porta si spalancò ed Abby entrò con calma felice di vedere che la giovane donna si fosse svegliata.

“Therese, come stai? Sussurò Abby vedendo che Carol era ancora addormentata.

“Adesso che vedo che Carol sta bene, mi sento meglio” rispose con un sorriso.

“Sei stata fortunata, la lama non ha colpito organi vitali ma hai perso molto sangue, sei pallida come un lenzuolo!”

Carol iniziò a svegliarsi sentendo le risa delle due donne e appena incontrò lo sguardo di Therese non potè fare a meno di piangere e stringerle più forte la mano che già era nella sua.

“Ti sei svegliata dormigliona, è così che vegli su di me?” la giovane donna tentò di farla sorridere.

“Ho avuto tanta paura Therese, pensavo di averti perso” Carol le disse asciugandosi le lacrime accennando un sorriso.

“Sono un osso duro, non avevo finito il mio lavoro, non potevo lasciarti alla mercé di quel mostro”.  
In quel momento entrò il Dott. Turner “Signorina Belivet ho piacere di vedere che si è svegliata, ed è in buona compagnia, ma devo visitarla e devo chiedere alle sue amiche di attendere fuori.

“Carol vedo che indossi il vestito della festa, da quanto tempo sono qui? Chiese la mora.

“Da due giorni” le rispose.

“Non ha voluto lasciarti” disse Abby.

“Torna a casa, fatti una doccia, riposati, io da qui non mi muovo, vero dottore?”.

“Per il momento no” rispose il medico.

“Bene la trascinerò io via” disse Abby “Ci vedremo più tardi”.

Non potendo fare altro Carol si avvicinò a Therese e incerta la salutò con un bacio sulla guancia e andò via.

Il dottore visitò Therese e fu felice delle sue condizioni generali, “Se continui a rispondere alle cure così fra qualche giorno potrai tornare a casa” disse il dottore.

“Casa…” sussurò Therese voltandosi verso la finestra.

“Miss Ross ti ha molto a cuore, voleva comprare l’ospedale pur di sapere dov’eri e come stavi”.

“E’ proprio da lei” e i due risero all’idea.

“Bene ora riposati, alle 18 inizia l’ora delle visite, credo che verranno a trovarti presto” e andò via.

L’ora di visita arrivò presto e Therese si meravigliò che insieme a Dannie, Richard e Paulette arrivò anche Giulia.

“Therese, Dannie mi ha raccontato ogni cosa, come stai?” le chiese la donna abbracciandola.

“Bene, ora sto bene” rispose Therese guardando di traverso Dannie che si giustificò: “ l’ho incontrata in centro e mi ha chiesto di te”.

“Ti ho portato dei fiori, dei cioccolatini e qualcosa da mangiare, non credo che qui il cibo sia buono” disse Giulia mostrandole ciò che aveva portato.

“No, qui mi trattano come una regina grazie a Carol” disse Therese

“Mi sembra il minimo dopo ciò che hai fatto per lei, hai rischiato di morire Santo Cielo!” e piangendo abbracciò la mora che non potè non consolarla.

Proprio in quel momento entrò Carol con Abby che assistettero alla scena.

Giulia abbracciava Therese piangendo fra le sue braccia, e lei ricambiava l’abbraccio; per Carol fu come morire.

“Hey, che succede qui, siamo in un ospedale!” esordì col suo solito modo di fare Abby

Therese alla vista delle due donne mollò la presa di Giulia e disse “Ha saputo che ero in fin di vita ed era preoccupata”

“Si, si sono stato io a dirglielo” sottolineò Dannie per giustificare l’imbarazzo di Therese..

Carol osservò i fiori, i doni e si rese conto che non aveva con sé nulla per Therese, la sua voglia di rivederla non le ha fatto pensare a nulla.

“Ma Therese è felice di vedermi, non è così cara? Esordì Giulia accarezzando la guancia di Therese.

“Certo Giulia, sei stata gentile a venire, come ringrazio Dannie, Richard e Paulette” disse per sottolineare il solo rapporto di amicizia che c’era fra loro.

Ma Carol era rattristata dalla situazione e ciò non passo inossevato.


	10. Capitolo 10

L’orario di visita terminò e tutti salutarono Therese tranne Giulia che le chiese amorevolmente: “Vuoi che resti per aiutarti, questa notte?”

“No” rispose energicamente Carol ignorando gli sguardi dei presenti “Resterò io con Therese, è il minimo che possa fare” 

Giulia la guardò con aria di sfida e proseguì: “D’accordo, ma domattina resterò io”

“Ora basta” disse Therese “non è necessario che nessuno resti, sono ben accudita e se avrò bisogno di aiuto chiamerò l’infermiera” concluse.

Soddisfatta Giulia che Carol non potesse nemmeno lei accudire Therese salutò la donna con un bacio casto sulla bocca esordendo “Ci vedremo domani, abbiamo tante cose di cui parlare cara” e andò via con gli altri.

“Che sfacciata” disse Abby “Carol vuoi che ti aspetti?”

“No, parlerò col medico e andrò via” disse sommessamente.

“Abby mi prenderesti dell’acqua per favore?” chiese Therese facendo l’occhiolino alla donna in modo da farle capire che voleva stare sola con Carol.

“Certo, certo, vado subito” e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle.

“Neppure l’acqua vuoi che ti porti Therese? Non so più cosa pensare” disse debolmente Carol.

“Carol….” Pronunciò Therese con dolcezza. 

“La ami?” si riprese Carol guardando la mora negli occhi. “Ti ho chiesto se l’ami?” Carol bramava una risposta avvicinandosi alla mora.

Therese la prese per un braccio e l’attirò a sé baciandola dolcemente.

“Come puoi chiedermi una cosa del genere, se sono le tue labbra che desidero da quando mi sono svegliata?” 

“Io credevo…ho visto come lei…e tu” balbettò Carol.

“Chiudi la porta a chiave Carol e vieni vicino a me” disse Therese accarezzando il viso della donna. 

Carol obbedì felice e le due donne si addormentarono l’una nelle braccia dell’altra.

La mattina giunse presto e Carol fu svegliata dai dolci baci di Therese che le incorniciavano il viso.

“Per quanto ami restare a letto abbracciata a te, credo che dovremo aprire la porta, fra poco l’infermiera verrà per la terapia Carol.”

“Va bene, ma solo dopo un altro bacio” rispose la donna ancora assonnata.

Therese non se lo fece dire due volte la baciò con passione per poi aggiungere:” Appena sarò nel pieno delle forze….potrò averti come desidero” le sussurrò all’orecchio dolcemente.

Bussarono alla porta ancora chiusa e Carol si ricompose aprendola.

“Signora Ross sono qui per la terapia della signorina Belivet” disse l’infermiera stupita di vedere la donna chiusa nella stanza con la paziente.

“Certo, faccia pure” le rispose Carol con un grande sorriso.

“Therese andrò a prendere la colazione e tornerò presto” disse facendo l’occhiolino alla donna e andò via.

Carol non era mai stata così felice, ora sapeva che Therese provava sentimenti per lei: amore? Non voleva più soffrire pensando al peggio, ma il fatto che la volesse accanto per lei era sufficiente per il momento.  
Abby la incrociò nel corridoio dell’ospedale e decisero di andare insieme a prendere la colazione.

“Oggi sei radiosa Carol, c’è qualcosa che devi dirmi?”

“Abby sono così felice, non solo lei è viva, ma mi vuole accanto!”

“Ero certa che vi sareste chiarite, io l’acqua ieri non l’ho trovata” 

“Già, l’acqua” e entrambe risero di gusto.

Presero un cappuccino e dei pancake ai mirtilli e tornarono in ospedale.

Giulia era tornata a trovare Therese che fu sorpresa di rivederla così presto.

“Therese ieri ti ho detto che sarei venuta, voglio restarti accanto, voglio farmi perdonare per ciò che ti ho fatto”

“Non si può tornare indietro Giulia, non posso più”

“E’ per quella donna vero?” 

Mentre stavano per entrare, Abby fermò Carol intuendo che Therese fosse in compagnia e anche non volendo ascoltarono da fuori alla porta la conversazione delle due donne.

“Si” rispose Therese senza alcun dubbio.

“Da quanto tempo la conosci, una settimana, due? E già ti ha giocato?”

“Anche se lei non ci fosse non c’è futuro per noi, Giulia mi dispiace”

“Lei ti userà e ti lascerà vedrai, le donne come lei sono capricciose e snob”

“Mi dispiace, ma anche se fosse così, io ne sarei felice”

A quelle parole Carol soffocò le lacrime che stavano riempiendo i suoi occhi e decise di entrare, non poteva permettere che Giulia la diffamasse a suo vantaggio.

“Therese” disse dolcemente Carol “ti ho portato la colazione e Abby è con me”

“Buongiorno, come andiamo oggi?” disse la donna più anziana “O Giulia, anche tu qui di buon mattino?”

“Già e vedo che qualcuno ha imposto la sua presenza stanotte” intuì la donna osservando che Carol indossasse gli stessi abiti della giornata precedente.

“Giulia, la tua gelosia è fuori luogo, io sono molto legata a Therese e se lei vorrà…..” disse Carol mantenendo il suo controllo per non accendere una discussione fuori luogo.

“Basta! Sono stufa delle tue bugie, dei tuo capricci, Therese quando la signora smetterà di giocare coi tuoi sentimenti, chiamami, io ti aspetterò” e raccolse con le mani il viso di Therese e la baciò.

La giovane paziente le prese le mani e gentilmente la allontanò mentre sia Carol che Abby rimasero senza parole all’atto spudorato della rossa. 

“Giulia basta così, non farai che farti del male” disse Therese.

“Le cose non dovrebbero andare così” sussurrò la donna ormai in lacrime. Accarezzando le labbra di Therese come segno di addio si alzò e andò via senza più voltarsi indietro.

Carol si avvicinò alla finestra, guardando fuori; tanti pensieri attraversavano la sua mente e non seppe cosa dire a Therese dopo tutto questo.

“Non ha limiti quella donna” esordì Abby scuotendo la testa.

“L’amore può portare a due cose: o alla felicità completa o a una lunga e lenta agonia” disse Therese osservando Carol.

Carol si voltò ma non disse nulla, non occorreva. I suoi occhi si specchiarono in quelli dell’altra e un timido sorriso fece capolino sulle loro guance.

“Credo sia ora di fare colazione” disse Abby porgendo il cappuccino a Therese e la donna lo prese con riconoscenza. La giornata passò tranquilla.

Erano trascorsi cinque giorni dall’aggressione e Therese stava per essere dimessa dall’ospedale. Carol sarebbe venuta a prenderla e lei non voleva più stare a letto. Si lavò, si vestì con calma e nel frattempo arrivò anche Dannie.

“Ciao Dannie, finalmente ti rivedo” disse la donna

“Therese, perdonami sono stato molto impegnato, da quando non ci sei il lavoro è stato una tortura per me”

“Immagino, che mi racconti, cosa è successo a Harge Aird?”

“E’ in prigione, in attesa del processo. E’ accusato per aver aggredito sia te che Carol e per aver tentato di uccidervi”

“Bene, ora sono più tranquilla” disse la giovane

“Chi mi preoccupa è John” disse l’uomo

“E’ peggiorato?” chiese la donna in apprensione

“Si, non credo che abbia molto da vivere”

“Maledizione, Carol non è pronta anche a questo!” disse la donna. 

“Per cosa non sarei pronta Therese?” esordì la donna entrando con un gran sorriso.

“Ad avere Richard come guardia del corpo” disse Dannie cercando di cambiare argomento.

“Certo che non sono pronta e poi ora non credo di aver più bisogno di una guardia del corpo, no?”

“Certo, solo io posso esserlo” disse Therese lanciandole uno sguardo malizioso.

“Se permetti Dannie, dovrei aiutare Therese a sistemarsi per andar via” disse la bionda desiderosa di rimanere sole.

“Credevo fossi già pronta Therese” Dannie guardò l’amica in attesa di una conferma.

“Dannie, sarò più chiara” disse Carol “Vorrei salutare la mia ragazza e vorrei farlo in privato, così saresti così gentile da aspettare fuori e accertarti che nessuno possa entrare per almeno 15 minuti?”

“Oh, certo…si…ora ho capito…scusate, io vado fuori e vi avverto se…” e se ne andò in tutta fretta.

Carol chiuse la porta e Therese le cinse la vita abbracciandola da dietro e sussurrandole all’orecchio: “Così io sarei la tua ragazza?”

“Ho sempre voluto che tu lo fossi, Therese” disse Carol poggiando la testa all’indietro sulla spalla di Therese mentre la giovane accarezzava con una mano il seno di Carol e con l’altra le alzava la gonna per poter entrare nella sua biancheria di pizzo rosso che la donna aveva indossato solo per lei.  
Le loro bocche si incontrarono e le loro lingue si fusero in un bacio succoso, alternato da dolci gemiti che vibrarono nell’aria, cercando sempre di più il contatto.  
Therese avvolse Carol col suo corpo mentre le sue dita si immergevano sicure tra le gambe della bionda, portando la donna in estasi. 

Dannie sentì da fuori i loro gemiti d’amore e pregava che nessuno si avvicinasse o volesse entrare poiché non avrebbe saputo come intervenire a una situazione così calda.

“Mi sei mancata Carol” disse Therese sistemandole il vestito.

“Non sai quanto cara” rispose la donna ancora ansimando per l’eccitazione.

Dannie bussò con forza e disse loro che il medico stava arrivando, infatti, dopo pochi istanti il dottore Turner entrò nella stanza.

Therese era seduta sul letto e Carol vicino la valigia che sistemava le ultime cose.

“Buongiorno signore” esordì “Siamo in uscita stamane, vi ho portato le direttive per la fisioterapia che dovrà seguire e i medicinali che dovrà prendere; non sforzi troppo il braccio e le consiglio attività intime soft per il momento” disse osservando prima l’una e poi l’altra donna.

“Certo dottore non si preoccupi, sto bene ora, ho già ripreso le funzioni fisiche di base, non è così Carol?” chiese Therese facendole l’occhiolino.

“Si, è così” rispose la donna arrossendo. E si salutarono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'espressione “L’amore può portare a due cose: o alla felicità completa o a una lunga e lenta agonia” non è farina del mio sacco è una frase presa da un anime "Berusaiyu no bara" che guardavo quando ero ragazza e mi ha sempre colpito, la trovo molto vera.
> 
> Che ne pensate?


	11. capitolo 11

“Dove vuoi che ti porti cara? A casa tua?” chiese titubante entrando in macchina.  
“Vorrei tornare a casa tua se per te va bene, vorrei vedere John” disse la mora sorridendole.  
“Mi fa piacere” disse Carol stringendole la mano. “Sai non è stato troppo bene, gli eventi lo hanno profondamente scosso e debilitato”.  
“Devi stargli accanto, ora più che mai Carol”.  
“Buongiorno, cara come stai? Chiese John felice di vedere Therese.  
“Bene, John. Ora” rispose Therese porgendogli la mano che l’uomo accolse tirandola a sé in un caloroso abbraccio.  
“Devo ringraziarti Therese, per ciò che hai fatto: se non fosse stato per te, non avrei più rivisto la mia Carol” disse quasi in lacrime.  
“Su, su John ero qui per voi e poi ora dobbiamo festeggiare!” disse Therese per rallegrarlo.  
“Certamente. Qual è il tuo piatto preferito? Carol dai disposizioni per il pranzo che tutto sia in onore di Therese e di suo gusto” e sorrise alle due donne.  
“Si, padre” rispose Carol euforica per la gioia che provocava la presenza di Therese anche al padre.  
Rimasti soli, Therese potè interrogare John: “Come stai?”  
“Non bene, purtroppo. Il dottore dice che ho sei mesi di vita se rispondo alla cura positivamente; ma sono molto stanco”.  
“Capisco. Mi dispiace ma non puoi più rimandare, devi parlare con Carol.”  
“Lo so. Credimi, l’unica cosa che mi fa stare bene è sapere che tu le sarai accanto; non è così? Ho visto come Vi guardate. Conosco Carol e anche se lei non parla del suo privato io la conosco bene, non le ho mai fatto pressioni, né giudicato e stavolta sono persino felice della scelta che ha fatto”.  
“Direi piuttosto che mi hai scelto tu, per proteggerla”.  
“Te l’ho detto, conosco i suoi gusti” e i due scoppiarono a ridere.  
“Ora il mio lavoro qui è terminato, voglio chiederti il permesso di corteggiare Carol”  
“Hai davvero bisogno del mio permesso? O piuttosto della mia benedizione?  
“Vorrei affrettare un po’ le cose, per permetterti di…..”  
“Di vedere mia figlia felice, giusto?”  
“Si” rispose la donna  
“Bene, parla con lei, poi potrai stabilirti qui con noi se vorrete” e abbracciò la donna.  
Pranzarono allegramente cercando di archiviare il discorso di Harge e il lavoro che andava a gonfie vele, poi John si scusò ormai stanco della giornata intensa e le due donne rimasero sole.  
Carol si tuffò nelle braccia di Therese che sedeva sul divano; ma la giovane donna con calma posizionò la donna al suo fianco dicendole:  
“Carol, devo parlarti, il mio lavoro qui è terminato, la situazione è calma e tu sei a capo di una grande azienda. Ho deciso di tornare a casa”.  
“Cosa, perché? Come? E la mia opinione non conta? Credevo che fossi importante per te?”  
“E lo sei” le rispose Therese  
“Allora dimmi cosa sta succedendo? Perché fai così? Un giorno mi ami, mentre l’altro mi allontani!”  
“Non è ciò che voglio: renderti la vita incerta e difficile”  
“Spiegati meglio allora cosa vuoi da me, cosa provi per me?” rispose Carol  
“Voglio conoscerti e voglio che tu mi conosca” disse Therese.  
“Non ti sembra che già ci conosciamo? Tu sai tutto di me”  
“Ma tu non sai nulla di me. E poi cosa mai posso offrirti io? Tu sei una bellissima donna, di buona famiglia, una famiglia di prestigio e io non posseggo nulla se non il mio lavoro, sono cresciuto in un orfanatrofio, mio padre è morto quando ero solo una bambina e mia madre mi ha affidato alle suore; ho dovuto sgomitare per arrivare dove sono, ma non sono abbastanza per te”  
“Non credere che io non sappia del tuo passato, queste cose io già le conoscevo; e quanto ad essere abbastanza o meno per me, lascia che sia io a valutarlo”  
“Potresti pentirti di questa scelta un giorno!” disse la donna più giovane  
“Mai!” gridò “e sai perché? Perché nessuno mi fa sentire così protetta e amata, nessuno potrà mai rubarmi il cuore, perché è già tuo, io sono tua” si avvicinò a Therese e le prese il viso fra le mani baciandola appassionatamente. Carol con quelle parole aveva infranto ogni muro che Therese aveva costruito fra loro, Therese non potè che arrendersi all’amore e le disse dolcemente:  
“Portami a letto”.  
Entrarono in camera mano nella mano, Carol si avvicinò al letto e si sedette ad ammirare la figura di Therese accarezzando le sue mani e baciandole i palmi. Non voleva fare sesso ma fare l’amore con lei: assaporare ogni suo fremito, ascoltare ogni suo battito.  
“Posso spogliarti?” chiese dolcemente la bionda.  
Therese annuì e lasciò che la donna prendesse il controllo della situazione. Non aveva mai lasciato che Carol la toccasse forse per il suo passato, per non sentirsi vulnerabile ma adesso voleva sentirla, voleva sentirsi amata poiché ella l’amava senza riserve, senza se, né ma.  
Carol le sbottonò la camicia con calma, accarezzando ogni lembo di pelle che appariva, slacciando il reggiseno e baciandole dolcemente i seni gonfi in trepidazione, il respiro incerto come in attesa di ossigeno, per poi risalire lungo il collo a raccogliere in bocca il lobo del suo orecchio.  
Therese si sentì come in un vortice, riusciva a sentire solo il tocco delle mani del suo amante e la sua bocca che bramava le sue labbra colme ormai dei suoi gemiti.  
Le braccia di Carol l’avvolsero spostando la loro attenzione alla schiena di Therese che si inarcò in avanti assecondando i brividi della pelle; Carol infilò le mani fra i pantaloni della giovane accarezzando le natiche e portando il tessuto in basso fino alle caviglie, per poi stuzzicare la biancheria di pizzo ormai piena del profumo dell’amore. Sfiorò con le dita il nocciolo rosa e Therese gemette al suo tocco, aprendo le gambe per invogliare l’accesso e mentre il pollice accerchiava il clitoride, la sua mano accarezzava la fessura raccogliendone i succhi.  
Therese cominciava a sentire la pressione delle carezze e bramava un rilascio che la bionda non era ancora desiderosa di concedere.  
“Carol” sussurrò ansimando. “Carol” cantava come una preghiera  
“Cosa vuoi che faccia, cosa può darti piacere?” chiese Carol  
“Voglio sentirti, ti voglio dentro di me”  
Carol risalì il corpo caldo di Therese, poggiando le sue dita umide sulle labbra della bocca della giovane, riempendola coi suoi stessi succhi raccolti, come a indossare un rossetto, mentre con due dita la penetrava. La bocca di Therese si aprì gemendo forte e Carol appiattì la sua lingua circondandole i bordi con pennellate scomposte a raccogliere i frutti dell’eccitazione, bevendone la saliva, cercando di approfondire il bacio sempre più a fondo, ansimando per il piacere di sentirla finalmente sua. Il corpo di Therese sobbalzava ad ogni spinta fino a tremare e a inarcarsi per raggiungere l’orgasmo.  
“Vieni per me” le sussurrò Carol aggiungendo un altro dito: “ancora e ancora…” la incoraggiava tra le grida di piacere.  
Therese si aggrappò con le mani alla nuca della donna supplicandola “Oh si, così.. ancora Carol ti prego…ancora….Carol!” fino a quando i loro corpi esausti caddero sul letto ansimando, avvinghiandosi uno nell’altro. Therese si specchiò negli occhi grigi e disse: “Ti amo, Carol”. Due lacrime di felicità le solcarono il viso e Carol baciandola dolcemente le sussurò: “Non sai che ti amo anch’io?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il capitolo che tutti aspettavate! non so se terminare la storia così o meno. Ditemi cosa ne pensate

**Author's Note:**

> Siete con me?


End file.
